


The Future I Want

by project_ecto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe – Pacific Rim, Evolution of Partnerships, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loccent Mission Controller!Momoi, M/M, Marshall!Nijimura, Pilots!AkaFuri, Pilots!AoKise, Pilots!KagaKuro, Pilots!MuraHimu, Slow Build, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, The Pacific Rim AU that No One Asked for, badly written battle scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/project_ecto/pseuds/project_ecto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where humans created monsters to fight monsters, Takao Kazunari becomes Midorima Shintarou’s unlikely, new co-pilot. When partnerships cross boundaries where fear rules and hope is fragile, Midorima and Takao are not sure if there is a future worth working towards. But it doesn’t stop them from trying. Pacific Rim AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August 2013 - January 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Pacific Rim is my favourite movie, and Kuroko is my favourite anime so this is what happens. Besides, Kuroko no Basket is so appropriate for universes like Pacific Rim.
> 
> Before you read, do note that this fic is selectively canon-compliant, meaning that some parts follow canon Pacific Rim while other parts are canon-divergent. Timeline is accelerated and the Kaiju War is depicted as more serious than in the movie i.e. more Kaiju battles in shorter time frame. I would also like to first explain the name of Midorima’s and Takao’s Jaeger, Altarf Hawk. Altarf is the brightest star in the Cancer constellation while hawk…well, I’m unoriginal like that.
> 
> The first chapter mainly provides background info and sets the stage for more to come. Side pairings will make an appearance, such as KagaKuro, MuraHimu, AkaFuri, AoKise (very subtle), but they’re not elaborated.
> 
> Enjoy!

**August, 2013**

Takao Kazunari was having dinner with his family when the first Kaiju attack brought about a drawn out war between the human race and the beasts. He watched the attack on television, and it felt so surreal when the Kaiju tore through San Francisco, taking the lives of hundreds at a time. The face of the Kaiju, Trespasser it was called, seared through his memory and he remembers watching in horror in the confines of his home as the nightmare unfolded in San Francisco.

They called it K-Day, and he was fifteen.

He kept up with the news from then on, having taken an interest in the Kaijus just like the rest of the world. Waves of relief after relief washed over him when the Kaijus arrived, but never to Japan. They were not ready to face them yet. In fact, no one was. In the year after K-Day, Kaijus were taken care of by each region’s military, but they were simply not equipped to take them down swiftly and cleanly, which left acres of land wasted away by the Kaiju’s toxicity. The military’s inadequacy resulted in catastrophic losses to the human race.

That was until the Jaeger Program was commissioned and the Jaeger Academy was constructed a year later. All of a sudden, there was hope again. When Brawler Yukon picked apart the Kaiju that devastated Vancouver, Takao knew that they were finally ready to fight back.

But he was wrong.

**May, 2016**

Japan was no longer safe and Kaiju-free when a Category II Kaiju, Onibaba, appeared in Tokyo. He found himself in the middle of the attack, running for his life and cowering in fear as the Kaiju ripped through Tokyo. It was finally happening to him, and he was going to die. But he didn’t.

He clutched his sister’s hand and kept running, looking out for his parents who had been separated during the frenzy. They hid out in an underground basement, with a whole bunch of people who were lucky enough to escape. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he had never felt so scared.

He didn’t witness nor hear the battle between Coyote Tango and Onibaba. And even when the Jaeger emerged victorious, he couldn’t find it in himself to feel happy. In the aftermath of the attack, he found out that he had become an orphan.

He was eighteen.

He scrimped and saved after losing his parents and having to take care of his sister. They were enrolled in a home specially for children who had lost their parents in the Kaiju attack. Regulations were strict but they were too shorthanded to care for the ones who were more rebellious and those who slipped through the cracks. Takao wasn’t any of that, he was a good kid, he listened to the seniors and did his chores and protected his sister. But he also went about searching for odd jobs and earning every penny he could get, some of them through dangerous means. He didn’t want them to stay here forever. His sister was all that he had, and he’d protect her even if it cost him his life.

**December, 2016**

Eventually, a Shatterdome was constructed in Tokyo to equip the country in fighting against the Kaijus. The first Japanese Jaeger pilots were not much older than him, Takao realized. He catches bits and pieces of random news and rumours during his odd jobs, finding out that they were only two to three years older than him. What piqued his interest though, was the news about six individuals scouted to be a new generation of Jaeger pilots. He heard from all corners of the streets and in alleys that they were currently undergoing training in the Jaeger Program and would raise Japan’s kill count into the double digits.

Takao scoffs when he hears that they were his age.

Soon enough, two of the new Jaeger pilots were deployed for the first time to take care of a Category III Kaiju incoming from the Pacific Ocean. Takao watches the battle on television, just like he always does, and admits to himself that yeah, they were pretty cool. Apparently, it was the fastest Mark 3 Jaeger they had. His informal sources tell him that the Jaeger was Comet Blue, piloted by the Light and Shadow duo, Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki.

The others were soon deployed, taking turns to defend their country against Kaijus and they were known throughout the world as the indomitable force. Under their protection, Japan had never been safer against the Kaijus. They shot to fame, just like pilots from the other countries, and people called them the Generation of Miracles.

**May, 2017**

Takao first sees Midorima on the news, who co-piloted the Alpha Eden with Akashi Seijuuro. They had just made their first Category III solo kill and he was talking about fate and lucky items that Takao can’t help but laugh at that. He was stoic and precise when he’s fighting so who knew that he had such a weird side to him?

When he sees them on television the next few times, his eyes are drawn to Midorima, who makes gutting a Kaiju from belly to head such an art.

**January, 2018**

Takao was fine with the way his life was going. He was contented with the shelter, the clothes on his back, the food on the table and caring for his sister. Sure, he looked up to the Generation of Miracles but he never let the thought about becoming a Jaeger pilot run too far. It seemed so out of reach, so he doesn’t even try.

That changes however, when he loses his sister.

The alert came in late, because the Kaiju somehow had the ability to mask its presence, allowing it to escape detection when it passed through the Breach. By the time the Jaegers were deployed, it was already tearing through the city.

Takao thinks it’s cruel, that he was made to watch his sister die in front of his eyes. The devastation of the attack was unlike previous times and Tokyo was thrown into utter chaos. He carried his sister in his arms, rivulets of blood coating his arms. He didn’t even know if it belonged to him or his sister. Takao tried shouting, begging, but there were not enough medics to go by. He kneels in the middle of the street, begging her to stay because she was the last good thing he has. But he could only clutch at her body and watch helplessly as her breathing goes shallow.

Takao feels the tingle in his cheek where his sister last touches it and he screams.

**February, 2018**

He is twenty when he enrols into the Jaeger Academy, deciding that he didn’t want to be helpless anymore. He wanted to fight back and take as much as he could from the monsters that took everything away from him. He passes the aptitude tests and entrance exams with flying colours and was finally a formal pilot-in-training in the Academy, faster than the rest of his peers. He doesn’t let it get to him though, because his motivations for joining were not for pride or glory.

With time, he makes room for the pain and finds himself in the company of people he can call his friends. He trains hard, especially so in the Kwoon Combat Room, where he incessantly requests for extra sparring sessions with his Kwoon Fightmaster, Ootsubo Taisuke. After a particularly rigorous one, Takao sprawls on the mat breathing hard and muscles aching. When he’s alone in the room, he laughs. He laughs at how not long ago, he was just watching the Jaegers on television and now here he was, training until his vision is blurred and his legs are weak. He laughs at how the Generation of Miracles was so far out of reach and yet, he’s here knowing that he’ll join them in the ranks soon enough.

**June, 2018**

But even the best of them fail. Halfway through his training in the Academy, the Generation of Miracles falls. All it took was one mission gone awry to fracture their partnerships.

It started with Akashi awakening his other self. What triggered the incident, people could only conjecture. But after the incident, Alpha Eden was could no longer perform to her full potential. Midorima could still drift with Akashi, but it wasn’t the same. Memories in the drift were distorted and Midorima felt as if he was drifting with someone else. They could still work together, but their partnership was broken.

Comet Blue had it harder. The pilots, Kuroko and Aomine, had severe difficulties coordinating with each other and piloting the Jaeger. At times, even their Neural Handshake would fail and the mental burden took its toll on both pilots.

The effects of their frayed partnerships soon materialized during a Category IV deployment, the first of its kind and the last time they would co-pilot a Jaeger together. Co-pilots, Kise Ryouta and Haizaki Shougo entered the battle first, but their haphazard battle technique was no match for the Kaiju. It was known that they were rivals more than anything, but it was the first time the world heard of pilots fighting against each other instead of fighting with each other.

When the Kaiju tore a hole through their Conn-Pod, the world thought that they would be losing two of their best pilots. Fortunately, Alpha Eden and Comet Blue arrived at the scene just in time to intercept the Kaiju, but it had ripped Haizaki from the Conn-Pod, dropping him on the ground hundreds of feet below.

The battle was a mess. It was a far cry from their usual quick and clean technique. The pilots were hardly working with each other and even though they were hidden behind their Conn-Pods, the people watching knew that they were urgent, desperate and falling apart. Kuroko and Aomine were too slow to react to the Kaiju’s attacks, Midorima and Akashi were missing their openings, failing to strike the Kaiju’s weak points. By the time Momoi, the Loccent Mission Controller, deployed their last Jaeger, piloted by Nijimura Shuuzou and Murasakibara Atsushi, Comet Blue was incapacitated and Alpha Eden was hanging on to the battle with a torn limb and crushed Conn-Pod.

Nobody talks about the failed mission in the Shatterdome, but opinions and speculations were flying everywhere throughout the Academy. Recruits were wondering what the hell happened and how could their best pilots perform so badly against a single Kaiju. Takao tries not to take part in these and can’t forget the anguished look that settled on Midorima’s otherwise calm face when he watched from the side-lines. The cause of their broken partnerships were never revealed, but one thing’s for sure.

The Generation of Miracles’ glory days were over.

In the months that follow, the Generation of Miracles were declared unfit for battle, and their Jaegers unsalvageable, except for Nijimura’s and Murasakibara’s, Sentinel Pride. Takao hears hushed whispers about the current status of the Miracles. Akashi was undergoing therapy, Kise as well, for the trauma. Kuroko and Aomine had to undertake physiotherapy for the extensive injuries from the mission, and specialized mental training sessions to alleviate the problems from taking on imbalanced neural loads. Midorima (Takao’s ears perked when his friends were talking about him) was subjected to an intensive recuperation program for his injuries as well, especially his left arm, which had felt the full impact when the Kaiju ripped Alpha’s arm from its socket.

In their absence, the previous pilots, the veterans so to say, were called on to take over. They were formidable, just not as capable as the Generation of Miracles. But in bleak times, they were the best Japan’s got. The Miracles slowly faded away from their conversations though they remained a beacon of hope for Japan.

**January, 2019**

Takao graduates from the Academy at the beginning of the new year, as one of the top recruits in his batch, and was deployed to the Tokyo Shatterdome.

He makes friends with a fiery red-head and a guy who practically exudes a cool aura. They’re selected to take part in the candidate trials for new Jaeger pilots, just like he was. If they’re selected, they would be piloting the brand new Mark 5 Jaegers, and may even be co-pilots with one of the Generation of Miracles, or each other, it depends on their Drift Compatibility.

In the Shatterdome, he catches glimpses of the Generation of Miracles, who have been recuperating well and will be recommissioned for battle soon. After they get new partners that is. He finds himself looking at Midorima, who always has a different item in his hand. He’s taller than he thought and looks a little intimidating. Takao wonders what his story is.

For a long while, it stays like that. Takao just watches from a distance. Until selection day arrives.

His sparring partner for today is Midorima.

He tries not to stare at him while the retired Jaeger pilot and now Marshall, Nijimura, and Kwoon Fightmaster, Aida Riko, prepare for the trial. Takao’s sparred with the other Generation of Miracles before, Kise and Kuroko yesterday but somehow, this was different. He was actually _nervous_ and he doesn’t even know why. Their eyes meet for a fraction of a second and Takao’s gaze lingers until Midorima looks away with disinterest.

“You may begin,” Aida Riko instructs and they enter the mat. “Four strikes mark a win.”

“Please go easy on me,” Takao greets politely.

“Please go easy on me,” Midorima replies in obligation.

Fighting with Midorima was nothing he had ever experienced. He thought he was rather compatible with Kuroko when they sparred, but with Midorima, it was something else. When their staffs connected, Takao could feel the reverberation up his arms and it ignited an excitement within him, the sort that he had not felt in a long time.

Midorima lands the first strike, in a moment when Takao was not ready yet.

“One-zero,” he says softly and assumes a defensive stance.

It makes Takao fired up and more than ready to go. If Midorima likes a challenge, then it’s a challenge Takao will give him. He grips his staff and rains blow after blow, to which Midorima blocks expertly. As he studies his movements, Takao notices that Midorima will withdraw just slightly to regain his stance after five blows. At his fifth strike, Takao spots the opening and targets his staff at Midorima’s shoulder.

“One-one,” he smirks.

He can see those green eyes widen a little in surprise, as if he never expected Takao to keep count. The next strike belonged to Midorima, who lodged his staff behind Takao’s and throws him to the ground. Takao rolls with the motion and finds the tip of the staff in his face.

“Two-one.”

Wasting no time, Takao pushes Midorima’s staff away with his own and resumes the fight. He’s been told that he has a Hawk Eye. He hadn’t known what it means, but he thinks he’s starting to get it. He sees the openings that Midorima has and although he covers it swiftly, Takao can create openings of his own. He does so by faking a strike and in Midorima’s attempt to block it, Takao brings his staff down, hooks it behind Midorima’s foot and tips him over.

He falls to the ground unceremoniously and Takao hears gasps and whispers across the room.

“Two-two. Better watch it.”

He sees something flash in those green eyes of his and Takao feels smug. Maybe he’ll take him seriously now.

He does in fact, and the ones who know him well can tell that this is the first time he’s fought so seriously against a mere candidate. Takao’s exhilarated and he hadn’t known that sparring with someone could feel so natural. He feels the give and take of movements between them, how their staffs clashed in palpable energy that flows from one individual to another. He catches a glimpse of Midorima’s eyes and he can tell, from the way his eyes shone, that the guy was enjoying this too.

Midorima lands the third strike but Takao gets the next one, tying them at three-three. By now, they’ve acquired quite a crowd. Amongst them were a couple of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko and Kise, as well as some of the veterans, Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei and the Miyaji brothers.

Midorima and Takao don’t notice this however, because they’re too focused on the fight, on each other. Everything and everyone was tuned out, it was just them on the mat, moving as if they’ve known each other for years.

The fourth and final strike was made by the both of them. When Nijimura announces “That’s enough,” Takao finds Midorima’s staff hovering at the side of his ear and Midorima glances down briefly at the tip of Takao’s staff pointing up to his chin. They’re breathing hard, chests rising and falling visibly with every breath they took. Takao looks straight at Midorima and this time, he doesn’t look away.

The trial results come in a few days later, and it was put up on the bulletin board in the mess hall. Rangers and pilots crowded around the board, wondering excitedly who the pilots of the new Mark 5 Jaegers will be. Takao manages to squeeze to the front with Kagami and Himuro and he scans the list in search for his name.

He finds it in a few seconds and his eyes travel to the next column.

_Midorima Shintarou._

He’s been declared drift compatible with Midorima Shintarou.

Takao’s heart jumps and he slowly breaks out in a smile. He knew it. The compatibility between them while they were sparring was undeniable. He could feel it. Takao looks around to see if Midorima was in the vicinity, but he failed to locate the green-haired pilot. No matter, he’ll get to see him soon when they drift for the first time.

Takao finds out about the other pilots through word-of-mouth. He didn’t bother reading the other names from the bulletin. Kagami tells him that his partner is Kuroko and their Jaeger is Echo Avenger. Himuro’s paired with Murasakibara and they are piloting the still-operational Sentinel Pride. Aomine and Kise were co-pilots and it seemed weird that they weren’t before. Takao presumes something must have happened between them. They were to pilot Hurricane Edge. The most surprising pair was Akashi and Furihata Kouki, a Ranger who didn’t seem to belong in the Shatterdome, let alone in a Jaeger, which was going to be Atlas Vega. But the results don’t lie and the Marshall doesn’t make such mistakes so Takao just accepts the unexpected.

* * *

The night before he’s scheduled for his first drift, Takao heads to the Hangar Bay where his Jaeger stood. He hasn’t seen it yet, and honestly speaking, he’s vibrating with excitement. After all, he was finally going to pilot the 250 feet-tall Kaiju-killing machine. His efforts have paid off and he just wants to take a look at _his_ Jaeger.

When Takao reaches the Hangar Bay, he’s surprised to find his co-pilot leaning against the ledge, seemingly focused on the Jaeger standing tall and proud, with engineers scurrying about on the walkways, making minor adjustments to its armour. He knows he’s here for the same reasons he was.

“Hey,” he greets and rests his elbows on the ledge.

Midorima turns to him and Takao notices surprise resting on his features momentarily.

“Hey.”

He looks away quickly and gives his attention to the Jaeger again. Takao doesn’t like long silences, so he fills it with small talk, like he always does.

“The Altarf Hawk,” he starts, voicing evident with fascination as his eyes roam around the Jaeger’s form. “She’s a beauty, isn’t she?”

“Mm,” Midorima manages and doesn’t offer any further comment.

“I hear she’s got a wider field of view than any of the other Jaegers,” Takao tries again. “I’m going to be making good use of that.”

“Hm,” Midorima responds briefly, his gaze still fixated on the Jaeger.

Takao pauses for a while before adding, “You don’t talk much do you. How are we supposed to ‘get to know each other then?’”

He quotes Aida Riko and says it with jest.

“You don’t have to,” Midorima answers tersely. “We’ll be seeing each other in the Drift tomorrow anyway.”

Takao scoffs, because how closed-off can this guy be? But he did have a point. When they drift for the first time tomorrow, there will be no secrets between them, whether he likes it or not. They lapse into silence again, because Takao doesn’t know what to say to that. So he settles for admiring Altarf Hawk, applauding the design team in his head for adding streaks of orange on its armour.

It’s Midorima who breaks the silence this time.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” he begins tentatively, not looking at Takao at all. “What is your star sign?”

Takao looks at him weirdly but humours him anyway. His forehead creases as he answers, “Scorpio, I think.”

If Takao wasn’t mistaken, it seems as if Midorima appeared enlightened.

“No wonder,” he says softly.

“No wonder?”

Midorima clears his throat before replying, “We’re both water signs. It’s not surprising that we would be compatible.”

Takao wants to laugh, like guffaw, because this guy seriously thinks that their horoscope had something to do with their Drift Compatibility? That’s fresh. But he chuckles instead and asks, “So what’s yours?”

Midorima was taken aback at Takao’s interest in the topic because no one ever was, but he hides it well.

“Cancer.”

“Ah I see,” Takao responds in mild interest. So this guy was born in the month of July huh.

Takao doesn’t know why, but he had a feeling that co-piloting with Midorima Shintarou was going to be a lot of fun.

To Be Continued


	2. January 2019 - May 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! I'm so glad there are people who like a Pacific Rim and Kuroko crossover! Sorry for the wait but here's the 2nd chapter! It's shorter but I promise the next chapter will be longer. This chapter focuses more on the evolution of their partnership as well as a turning point. Enjoy!

The next day, he’s practically bounding in nervous excitement in the Drivesuit Room as he dons the Drivesuit under seven minutes and heads to the Conn-Pod. Midorima is already there, not surprisingly.

He’s fiddling with the cords and Takao thinks he looks good with the Drivesuit on. Takao saunters to the right side of the Conn-Pod, remembering that Midorima was a left-hander.

“Morning,” Takao greets and flashes him his trademark smile.

Midorima pushes his glasses up his nose and greets back formally, “Good morning.”

They make their final preparations and put on their helmets, stepping onto the platforms and locking their feet in. Takao feels the butterflies fluttering in his stomach again and his heartbeat seems so loud in his helmet. On the other side, Midorima takes a breath, exuding the sort of calmness that only comes with experience.

In the Loccent Mission Control Room, Nijimura instructs, “Prepare for Neural Handshake.”

“Initiating Neural Handshake,” Momoi says and flips the switch.

In the Conn-Pod, Takao’s excitement makes him chatter.

“You know, I’ve never done this before,” he says. “This is my first time piloting a Jaeger.”

Midorima looks at him and he continues, grinning widely as he does so, “But you can bet I’m going to be one hell of a co-pilot, Shin-chan.”

Midorima is caught by surprise at Takao’s determined promise and a few questions run through his mind. What makes you say that? How can you be so sure? Why do you sound so hopeful? But instead, he finds himself saying, “Don’t call me by that overly familiar nickname, Takao.”

His co-pilot just smirks.

“Don’t chase the RABIT,” Midorima advises with an air of finality and clears his mind.

_Neural Interface Drift. Initiating._

Takao feels himself flowing through the memories in the Drift. He sees blue-white images play randomly and choppily. There are people he doesn’t recognize, but he spots a green-haired teen among them, features soft and young. The people must be his family. A little girl, with the same green hair, kneels in the middle and a young Midorima sits behind her, eyebrows furrowed as he braids her hair seriously. She fades away and he sees Midorima wandering aimlessly in the wreckage caused by Onibaba, his eyes devoid of emotion. He sees him piloting the Jaeger with Akashi and he feels the surge of desperation and frustration as they fell, like he was there. He watches Midorima sitting on the edge of his bed, beads of sweat collecting on his forehead as he clutches at his left arm in pain, left scarred by the mission. He sees himself, pointing his staff at Midorima’s chin.

Midorima realizes that Takao’s life after the death of his parents was not easy. He sees how hard he worked in the streets, how fast he ran from people he should not have been dealing with in the first place. He relives the same hopelessness and anguish when he watches Takao carrying his sister in his arms, life seeping out of her frail body. He realizes how much he sacrificed for the sake of his sister, only to have her die in his arms. He feels Takao’s determination in becoming a Jaeger pilot and how much he pushed himself as he trained day after day, something he would not experience had it not been for the Drift. He sees himself, his staff hovering at the side of Takao’s face.

When the Neural Handshake completes, Midorima and Takao stumble backwards and adjust to the neural connection between them.

_Right hemisphere calibrated. Left hemisphere calibrated. Ready to activate the Jaeger._

Midorima and Takao curl their fingers and lift their arms up in tandem, Altarf Hawk assuming an offensive stance. They feel power coursing through their bodies, and even though they hardly know each other, they feel like one.

“Both are in alignment,” Momoi reports. “They’re doing much better than the rest in fact.”

“Good,” Nijimura says in satisfaction. “Test their coordination with motor skills.”

“Already?”

“Yes.”

He’s never seen such a successful first Neural Handshake with two complete strangers after all.

“Altarf Hawk,” Momoi speaks into the microphone. “Get ready for Exercise MX-01.”

* * *

Their first Neural Handshake goes extremely well and Momoi tells them that they were the best-performing pair, to which Takao’s eyes light up and Midorima averts his gaze.

Takao thinks he’ll grow closer to Midorima after this but he was sorely mistaken. The stoic pilot still keeps his distance and Takao can’t find the opportunity to interact with him, despite having similar schedules. He was always so elusive.

Until one day when Takao spots him in the mess hall during lunch. He’s sitting with Kagami and Himuro as usual and their little group has grown bigger with the addition of their co-pilots, Kuroko and Murasakibara. Takao can’t help but feel a little left out at times, because his relationship with his partner was so different from theirs, despite being the best-performing pilots. He’s watches in mild interest the banter that goes on between Kagami and Kuroko and suddenly spots the head of green hair in the corner of his eye.

He zooms in on the owner and realizes that Midorima was sitting alone as he ate his lunch. Ever since the Generation of Miracles stopped being co-pilots with each other, they haven’t been hanging out together much, and they keep to themselves more often. Midorima was no exception and Takao thinks he could do with a companion. Besides, he looked way too lonely there. Takao knows this is the opportunity he was looking for, so he doesn’t hesitate to excuse himself, to his friends’ confusion.

He carries his tray to where Midorima was seated and plops it down on the table, startling Midorima himself. As he sits across from him, he doesn’t flinch when Midorima shoots him a glare.

“What are you doing?” he questions.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Takao counters and pops a piece of teriyaki chicken into his mouth. “I’m having lunch with you.”

“I didn’t ask you to,” Midorima scowls.

“You don’t have to,” Takao says. “You see, I was thinking that as partners, we should probably spend more time together, get familiar with each other you know? So why not start with lunch?”

Midorima acknowledges that there was probably no point arguing with Takao about this. He’s the kind who does whatever they want anyway. Besides, it’s not like he particularly minds. Midorima simply grunts and resumes eating.

As established, Takao does not like long silences.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you Shin-chan…what is that thing?”

He points at the tanuki shigaraki sitting on the bench beside Midorima, who adjusts his glasses and launches into a speech about collecting lucky items to increase your luck, but not before saying, “I told you not to call me that.”

From then on, Takao makes an effort to look for Midorima during lunch time and he never fails to be amused at the variety of lucky items Midorima brings to the table.

**May, 2019**

Their partnership is finally off to a good start, Takao thinks, but it leaves much to be desired on the battlefield. In their first deployment against a Category II Kaiju, Takao notices how imbalanced their fighting was.

Midorima leads their battles. He dominates the fight and tries to take down the Kaiju himself. Takao finds himself tagging along and even feels like he was watching from the side lines at times. It’s not like he minds following Midorima’s lead, but he was too independent, as if he only trusted his own abilities. And Takao doesn’t understand why, because he’s proved that he was capable.

When you’re connected in the Drift, you understand what your partner is feeling because you feel it too. And Takao realizes that he’s not part of the problem. Midorima relies only on himself, because he understands his abilities and what he’s capable of. His abilities are the foundation that he knows won’t fail him. If it’s a different person, then there’s too much uncertainty and Midorima knows how that will end. So he only trusts himself.

He is guarded, because of his failed partnership with Akashi. They managed to collapse even with Akashi’s absolute power, so who’s to say it won’t happen again? He can see that Takao is capable of much more, but he has relied on himself so much that he forgot what working with a partner felt like. So he puts his faith in the one person he knows won’t fail him: himself.

If Takao was displeased about the way they fight, he doesn’t say anything about it. Partly because he doesn’t know how to confront Midorima and partly because he wanted to wait for him to be ready. It takes a lot to keep quiet about it, because he can see so clearly the way Midorima pretends his left arm doesn’t hurt as he hurries back to his bunk. But he lets it slide the first time, and the second time.

But in their third fight, he breaks.

They’re holding off the Kaiju by its horns, and damn, was it heavy. Momoi had informed them that it weighed heavier than the other Kaijus they’ve seen but he didn’t expect it to be this sturdy. It roared angrily as luminescent liquid poured out of its gashes, dripping onto Altarf’s armour messily. As they pushed their weight against the Kaiju, Takao feels a break in their concentration. He whips his head to Midorima and his eyes grow wide with worry.

Midorima was in pain. Behind his helmet, Takao can see him clenching his teeth and the agonized expression he was wearing. His left arm was shaking and Takao realizes how much pain he had been tolerating when they piloted Altarf Hawk.

“Altarf,” they hear Momoi’s voice in the receiver, urgency creeping into her voice. “You’re losing ground.”

Midorima grunts and activates the blasters behind their Jaeger’s elbows, giving them more momentum against the immovable Kaiju. Takao hears the growl rising in Midorima’s throat and he panics. He’s at his limit, yet he is not stopping. At this rate, Midorima will destroy his arm.

“Shin-chan!” he calls out urgently. “Shin-chan, look at me!”

In his pain, Midorima turns to look at Takao and tries to focus his gaze on him, who had an expression he didn’t know he could make.

“Rely on me,” Takao says resolutely. “I’m here. Rely on me.”

Midorima’s breath hitches. Something about the way Takao says it makes relief wash over him. Takao reminds him that he isn’t alone and Takao is _right there_. He shows him that his abilities aren’t the only thing that he can rely on. Midorima realizes that it’s been a long time he felt this way. He still doesn’t trust him fully, but he’s tired and Takao is right where Midorima needs him to be.

He nods, short and firm. And for the first time, they fight on par with each other.

* * *

When they return to the Shatterdome, they’re met with concerned questions and congratulatory pats on the backs. Midorima doesn’t pay too much attention to that because he’s aching and exhausted. He looks to Takao and is grateful that he’s doing the thanking and reassuring, saving him from having to say anything. He admits to himself that it was impressive how Takao is still able to keep up his grin, though it wasn’t the only thing he found remarkable. Fortunately, the crowd is dispelled when Nijimura arrives at the scene and instructs Midorima and Takao to take a short break before their debriefing session.

After getting out of their Drivesuits, they make their way back to their bunks, with Takao asking Midorima if he was alright. He had noticed the way his arm trembled and although Midorima wasn’t too pleased about Takao knowing that he had a _condition_ , he replied that he was fine. He felt better than fine in fact. Even though it was a tough fight, Midorima felt the familiarity of a partnership falling into place. It was different with Takao, because he has never drifted with someone like him, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. He caught himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind entrusting more to Takao.

He was glad that he did today, and he wanted to have something to show for it. But he is not good with words, and he knows that.

They separate ways when they reach their bunks, with Takao heading to the left of the long hallway and Midorima to the right.

“See you later,” Takao says and searches for his keys.

Midorima stands on the steps in front of his room, glancing at Takao’s back. He shifts uncomfortably and talks to the space between them.

“Takao.”

He turns at the sound of that voice, keys dangling from his fingers.

“You did well today.”

Midorima doesn’t wait for an answer. He turns away and enters his room hastily, leaving Takao pleasantly surprised and breaking into a grin a few seconds later. He considers this a milestone, and thinks about the face Midorima made long after they’ve retired to their rooms.

* * *

They pick up a good pace after the incident, mostly because Takao pesters Midorima even more now and partly because Midorima doesn’t push him away. It’s guaranteed that they eat their meals together and most of the times, they train in the Kwoon Combat Room, staying later than the other Rangers on a few occasions. Midorima doesn’t understand why Takao stays with him, but he doesn’t hate his presence.

Takao fills the silence with chatter and teasing and Midorima returns them with retorts, which doesn’t seem to deter the talkative guy at all. Midorima realizes that when Takao’s around, he doesn’t have time to notice the throb in his arm or to mull over the gloomy thoughts he used to entertain. With Takao, the atmosphere is bright and he feels lighter. With Takao, he finds himself having someone he can call a friend.

Takao becomes a constant presence in Midorima’s life and the latter makes room for Takao to settle in the spaces of his heart, not knowing exactly when he started expecting Takao to join him for lunch, or during training, or seeking comfort in the predictability of their partnership on the battlefield. Before he knew it, he was paying attention to Scorpio’s fortune for the day on Oha Asa regularly, ears perking up whenever he hears the word ‘Scorpio’.

It was a Thursday when Scorpios were ranked last and Midorima hopes that the Kaijus would stay away on this day as he laced up his running shoes. He finishes hearing Oha Asa say that Scorpios would encounter an unexpected situation today and listens intently to the lucky item. An amulet. Lucky colour: orange. Lucky number: 10.

Midorima switches the radio off after the broadcast and exits his room, making his way to the still-empty streets of Tokyo as people began setting up their stalls for business.

He meets Takao in the Hangar Bay in the afternoon, where they were supposed to go over a couple of upgrades and changes to their Jaeger. When one of the members of their J-Tech team, Kimura Shinsuke, concludes the short meeting, Midorima pats his pocket as if the amulet he went out to buy could miraculously disappear.

He doesn’t think much when he asks, “Takao, how are you feeling today?”

The shorter boy quirks an eyebrow at him. “I’m okay, why?”

“Scorpios’ luck today is the worst according to Oha Asa, did you get your lucky item?”

“Ah,” Takao responds and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I overslept today, so I missed it. No wonder I spilled coffee all over my shirt, which I just washed, and forgot to bring my towel with me to the showers.”

Midorima frowns at the narration of the series of unfortunate incidents. “What did you do when you forgot your towel then?”

“I borrowed from Miyaji-san.”

The green-haired pilot wrinkles his nose in distaste. “That’s unsanitary.”

“Well I couldn’t just walk out of the showers naked,” Takao defends.

With a sigh, Midorima reaches into his pocket and fishes out the amulet. “Here. It’s your lucky item for today.”

“An amulet?” Takao asks rhetorically as he eyes the little packet hanging from Midorima’s long fingers in a mixture of surprise and fascination. “They still sell these things? They’re so outdated! Where did you even get this?”

Midorima jerks his hand back and says, “You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to.”

“No!” Takao corrects vehemently and then brings his voice back to normal. “I want it.”

He accepts the amulet and smiles faintly as he examines it. It’s orange and the kanji for ‘protection from evil’ was printed elegantly on its front.

“Aww Shin-chan, you got this specially for me?” Takao teases.

“I didn’t particularly get it for you…” he denies, turning away in an attempt to hide his rising blush. “I just saw it while I was on my morning run.”

“Okay, okay,” Takao relents and grins at him.

“You should carry your lucky item around you at all times, especially when your luck is not good,” Midorima advises, hoping to steer the conversation to something he was more comfortable with.

“Roger that,” Takao says jokingly. “Thanks for this. And for worrying about me.”

“I didn’t worry about you!”

He says that, but he’s relieved when the day goes by without problems and there were no Kaiju sightings to take care of. Midorima’s heart skips a beat when he accidentally sees the amulet hanging off a hook on Takao’s wall in the crack of his door.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will come every 2 days.


	3. January 2020 - April 2020

**January, 2020**

Takao realizes he’s in love with Midorima Shintarou when the new year starts. It wasn’t like a revelation or anything abrupt like that. It didn’t hit him unexpectedly and when he came to terms with it, it was more like an, “ _Oh, so I’m in love with him_ ” type of realization. He suspects that he had fallen in love with the stoic pilot slowly, such that he couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when his admiration turned into longing. Takao presumes that he always had these feelings for Midorima, it’s just that he kept them deep within himself. They lay dormant in his heart, until he ventured far enough to dig them up and face them.

Once he did, he kind of regretted it. Because what could you do with these troublesome feelings? It’s not like he could actually confess to the guy; he doesn’t even know if Midorima swings that way. _He_ didn’t even know he swings that way, until Midorima came along. It was frustrating really, especially when you’re living in a world that could end anytime. But Takao prided himself on his positive outlook on life, it’s how he got this far after all. So he determines to take these troublesome feelings and keep them, even if it means that’s the only thing he can do.

Takao finds out in time that it’s not that hard.

He acts the same way as he always does, and Midorima doesn’t notice anything’s different. Takao’s glad he can keep it up and that he doesn’t let his feelings show too obviously. He does however, allow himself the pleasure of teasing and occasionally flirting with Midorima. His partner’s reactions are just way too cute and Takao is tempted to scatter kisses across his flushed cheeks. There are times when he wonders what it would feel like to kiss those lips and then he stops himself before he thinks or does something he would most likely regret.

Takao settles for the state of affairs for now. He doesn’t mind hiding his feelings and just staying as partners. Honestly, it’s enough for him to simply like Midorima from afar and he’s just thankful he gets to spend considerable amounts of time with him, learning more about him and falling even harder for him. Sometimes, he’s lucky enough to share moments with Midorima that could take their relationship to the next step.

They’re returning to their bunks for a well-earned rest after a particularly tedious combat training session, both of them drained and looking forward to a comfy bed and dreamless nap. Takao chimes his usual “ _See you later_ ” as they part ways to different sides of the corridor. He’s already entered his room and about to close the door when the small movements Midorima’s arm was making catch his attention. It wasn’t obvious because Midorima subconsciously tries to cover it up, but it doesn’t escape his Hawk Eye.

Takao notices the way Midorima’s left arm shivers as he fumbles with his keys. It twitches erratically and Takao realizes that the muscle spasms were a side effect from the lingering injuries from the unspoken failed mission. He knows it hurts sometimes, but he wasn’t aware that it could be this serious. It tugs at his heart, because he knows Midorima has been hurting and dealing with his condition alone, yet he still fights.

“Shin-chan,” he calls, and Midorima turns to face him, his eyebrows creased and mouth set in a slight frown. “I think I might have something for your arm. Why don’t you come in?”

It takes Midorima a while to accept his invitation, embarrassed that Takao had witnessed a vulnerable moment of his. But the pain was more persistent this time, and he sincerely wanted it to stop. So he crosses the hallway and enters Takao’s room, muttering a soft “ _Sorry for intruding._ ”

It’s his first time in Takao’s room and he was surprised that it’s neater than he expected. He assumed that Takao was someone who left his belongings lying around and had a generally messy room but it turned out to be rather tidy, with only a few things strewn here and there. Midorima lets his gaze settle on the amulet that lay on Takao’s desk. _So he still kept it after all this time._

“Sit anywhere you like,” Takao says and he rummages through his desk drawer.

Midorima takes a seat on the edge of Takao’s bed and clutches at his arm in annoyance when the twitching started again. Takao finally finds what he’s looking for: a small bottle of clear, viscous liquid.

He joins Midorima on the edge of his bed and asks, “Does it hurt?”

“A little.”

Takao uncaps the bottle and says, “I got this at the shop my mum used to frequent for pain relievers and medicine. I used it a lot when I played basketball in middle school and high school. It’s pretty effective for muscle aches and spasms.”

Midorima just nods as Takao squeezes a reasonable amount onto his fingers.

“Where does it hurt?”

“Here, and here,” Midorima says as he rolls up his sleeves and points to his biceps and flexor muscles.

Takao rubs his hands together and settles his fingers on Midorima’s pain points. Midorima involuntarily stiffens at the physical contact and swallows when Takao starts to drag his thumbs across his upper arm.

“Relax,” he coaxes and Midorima hesitantly listens to him.

He lets his shoulders sag as Takao works his fingers across his tight muscles with experience, exerting pressure in certain places and loosening his muscles. Midorima winces when Takao hits a particularly painful spot but as the warm liquid seeped through his skin, he feels his muscles expanding and the shivering slowly stopped. After a while, he starts to enjoy the massage that Takao so expertly gave.

“You know Shin-chan,” Takao begins. “If your arm is hurting, you really shouldn’t overwork yourself.”

Midorima sighs, not in irritation but in resignation. “It’s a chronic problem,” he says as he watches Takao’s hands move up and down his arm. “I can’t let it disrupt our training and fighting.”

“But you shouldn’t let it get worse either.”

“It acts up. It eventually subsides when I eat some pain killers and do some exercises.”

Takao doesn’t seem satisfied with the answer. “You don’t have to deal with it alone.”

“It’s my problem,” Midorima replies. He didn’t mean it to shut Takao away, he’s just too used to dealing with his problems on his own.

“I’m saying it doesn’t have to be,” Takao insists and his fingers gradually lose their pace. “I’m here remember?”

He looks up as he says that and they find themselves sitting too close to each other. Midorima’s eyes widen slightly at the unexpectedly little space between their bodies but doesn’t make it a point to move away. Takao is frozen in his position, because being this close allowed him to carefully see Midorima’s green eyes and the long eyelashes hidden behind his glasses. _He’s beautiful_ , Takao thinks, _and I want to kiss him_.

He throws caution to the wind, and with his hands still settled gently on Midorima’s arm, Takao leans in slowly as if Midorima had a pull on him and wonders why the hell isn’t Shin-chan moving away. Their lips are mere centimetres apart and Takao thinks that this could be a turning point in their relationship and maybe, just maybe, this won’t be something that he sees only in dreams anymore.

He can feel Midorima’s breath fanning across his lips as he parts them and—

“Takaocchi!” a muffled voice comes from the other side of door, startling both Midorima and Takao, who practically jump away from each other in mortification. Their eyes meet for a second and they look away hastily, Midorima unrolling his sleeves awkwardly.

“Miyaji-san told me to tell you to meet him in the Hangar Bay!” Kise continues and raps on the door. “Takaocchi? Are you in there?”

“Yeah!” Takao replies hurriedly. “I’ll be out in a second!”

He turns to Midorima and pretends they didn’t just almost kissed each other. “So, you can have this. I know where to get more, and you probably need it more than me for now.”

Midorima accepts the bottle and manages a, “Thank you. I should get going.”

“Yeah,” Takao responds lamely and opens the door for Midorima.

“There you are,” Kise says the moment the door opens to reveal Takao. He’s about to add something but the words get stuck in his throat when he sees Midorima exiting the room. “Oh, Midorimacchi. I didn’t know you were here. Sorry—”

“It’s fine,” Midorima cuts in. “I was just here to collect something.”

It wasn’t what he set out to do, but it was what he ended up doing, so it’s not a complete lie. Midorima brushes past Kise, ignoring the suspicious glint in his amber eyes and retires to his room. The moment he was safely behind closed doors, he leans against the metal and stills his pounding heart.

**April, 2020**

Midorima catches sight of Takao late one night, as he was making his way to his room. The door to the Kwoon Combat Room was open and he saw Takao practising on his own, swinging his staff agilely and executing his moves with precision. He watches the other boy quietly, impressed that he had come this far and is not showing any signs of stopping. Midorima’s glad that he had Takao as a co-pilot. He used to think that he would never get along with the Scorpio, with his overly familiar personality and constant teasing. But fate had a way with proving you wrong, because now Midorima can’t imagine how his life would turn out had Takao not entered it.

Ever since the almost-kiss, Midorima can’t help wondering what would happen if they really did kiss. He liked the guy, he knew that much. He even searched about it on the Internet, with searches he didn’t want people knowing existing in his browser history. He had never felt this way before, liking someone but feeling troubled over it.

He had gone from tolerating Takao to appreciating his presence. Takao’s bright eyes and warm smiles melted his cold demeanour and his dogged determination to be worthy of being his co-pilot made Midorima notice him. He had wormed his way into Midorima’s heart and settled himself there as if it was made for him. He stayed with him, even though Midorima gave him many reasons not to. But he stayed, and Midorima couldn’t understand why. All he knows is that he was glad Takao did.

As he watched Takao practise, he wishes that they had more time outside the Shatterdome. He didn’t want the Shatterdome to be the only place he knew Takao. What was he like when they weren’t pilots? What was he like before the world went to shit? He wanted to know.

He didn’t know what made him call out Takao’s name, but it was too late to take it back anyway. Surprised, the raven-haired pilot halted his practice and turned to the source of the voice.

“Oh, Shin-chan!” he replies cheerily and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just going back to my room,” Midorima answers. “Are you still practicing? It’s getting late.”

“Is it? I must have lost track of time. I’ll head back once I’m done with this set,” he promises and stares at Midorima. He looks like he wants to say something.

“Takao.”

“Yeah?”

“Tomorrow is a rest day for you too right?” Midorima starts nervously, though he conceals it well. “I was planning to go out and buy new running shoes. You could do with some as well. Do you want to go together?”

Takao’s mouth hangs open for a second before he notices Midorima’s deepening frown and he turns it into a wide grin instead.

“Sure,” Takao replies simply, putting in a lot of effort not to tease Midorima about asking him on a date because if he does, he might blow his once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. “How about after lunch?”

“That sounds acceptable,” Midorima says, relieved that Takao didn’t tease him because he doesn’t think he can deal with that embarrassment. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“See ya Shin-chan,” Takao smiles and resumes his set after Midorima leaves. The stupid grin sticks to his face throughout the night.

The next day, Takao meets Midorima at Exit B and tries to keep a straight face when he sees Midorima dressed in a grey sweater over a white collared shirt, and a fitting pair of jeans. He hardly saw him in clothes that were not their usual training attire and Takao allows his eyes to linger on Midorima’s tall frame as he approached. He looked good. Takao’s glad he chose to wear his Henley, with a hoodie thrown over, and a navy blue pair of jeans.

The shopping comes and goes rather quickly because Midorima is not picky, and neither is Takao. But it was refreshing to go shoe-shopping with a friend and though Takao could be ridiculous (for saying that the shoes matches his eyes, to which Midorima says with an eye-roll that no one is going to look at his eyes and shoes while he’s running), he was good company. It passes by too quickly but neither of them wanted it to end just yet. So Takao takes the first step.

“Hey Shin-chan. It’s a bit too early to go back now, let’s do something else.”

“What can we do?” Midorima asks curiously. He doesn’t have anything in mind; it’s been so long since we hung out with a friend.

“Hmm, I don’t know yet. Let’s just walk around!”

Midorima grunts in approval and follows Takao. They walk through the busy streets of Tokyo until Takao stops in his tracks. Midorima follows his gaze and notices that he’s staring longingly at an empty basketball court.

“You used to play basketball right?” Midorima asks.

Takao was snapped out of his reverie and he replies wistfully, “Yeah.” He looks at Midorima and at the empty court and spots a lone basketball sitting near the benches. Takao’s silver-blue eyes light up as he asks expectantly, “Hey, can we play?”

“I don’t know how to play.”

“I’ll teach you!” Takao says excitedly and pulls Midorima along. “Come on!”

“We’ll play half-court,” Takao informs and dumps his stuff on the bench. He strips off his hoodie and picks up the basketball, revelling in the familiar burn on his finger when he spins the ball on it. He jogs over to the court and waits for Midorima to finish taking his sweater off and rolling his sleeves up.

“One-on-one. First player to 11 baskets wins. If you shoot from outside this line,” Takao explains and steps on the three-point line. “And it goes in, it’s three points. Goals made inside this line is worth two points. Every time you score a point, you have the clear the ball so you got to dribble outside the three-point line before you score another point. Do you get it?”

“Yes, I just have to score as much as possible right?”

“That’s right! Why don’t you try shooting first? Get a feel of the distance.”

Takao passes the ball to Midorima and he bounces it a few times. Without moving from his spot, which was outside the three-point line, he gets into a shooting position and throws. The arc is high and Takao watches in amazement as the ball sinks into the hoop without touching the rim.

“How the hell did you do that? I thought you didn’t play basketball!”

Midorima pushes his glasses up his nose and replies, “I didn’t. I was in Kyudo in middle school, and I never missed my target.”

“Che. Show off,” Takao says but grins anyway because does Midorima even have a limit to what he can do? “I was the best point guard in high school so don’t underestimate me!”

“I would never,” Midorima says with a faint smile and the game starts.

They play for what seemed like a short while but turns out to be an hour. Takao’s absolutely fascinated with Midorima’s shooting form and although the taller boy didn’t win most of the time, he put up a good fight for a rookie. Takao thoroughly enjoyed himself and it’s been too long since he had this much fun.

“You’re good Shin-chan,” Takao compliments as he takes a rest on the bench.

“It’s an easy game.”

“Hah,” Takao laughs. “Just say you had fun, don’t hide it.”

Midorima looks away to hide his blush because it _was_ fun. Doing something with Takao that didn’t involve anything Jaeger-related was a good break from reality and Takao’s carefree laughter was honestly so captivating.

“Let’s have dinner,” Midorima says instead.

“Okay!” Takao exclaims and jumps from his seat. They gather their belongings and leave the basketball court, which Takao spares one last nostalgic glance.

They decide to eat at a ramen place that was having a promotion, although it was more like Takao dragged Midorima in because you get your meal for free if you can finish five extra-large bowls of ramen under thirty minutes. And Takao was up to the challenge because he was famished.

He attracted a few stares from the other patrons as he wolves down his ramen, taking note of the timer in the middle of their table. Midorima gave him a distasteful look as he ate messily but otherwise tends to his own bowl of ramen with contrasting refinement.

“You have less than a minute left,” Midorima informs Takao, whose face was hidden behind the large bowl. As the numbers counted down, Takao slurped and swallowed and finally slams the empty bowl on the table.

“Haaaah! Did I do it?”

“Congratulations!” a young, chirpy waitress pops out of nowhere and exclaims. “You managed to finish five extra-large bowls of our famous tonkotsu ramen in 29 minutes and 48 seconds! You get this meal for free and here’s a couple coupon that you can use next time. Do visit us again!”

When they leave the shop, Takao rubs his stomach in immense satisfaction.

“Shin-chan, you should’ve tried the challenge too. It was a piece of cake!”

“Unlike you, I don’t eat like I’ve been starved,” Midorima says simply.

“How mean! Oh well, I got a free meal.”

They’re about to head back, rather disappointed that their outing has come to an end, until the loud bells and rings coming from the opposite street attract their attention. It’s an arcade, and it seems like someone had just obtained the grand prize.

Takao slants his eyes up to Midorima slyly.

“What do you say Shin-chan? Wanna try our luck?”

“Hmph, I don’t see why not. Cancers are ranked first today.”

The co-pilots try their hand at a few games and have accumulated a generous amount of tickets. Midorima was competitive and strived to win the grand prize for every game, saying something about doing your best at everything since we’re here already. They’ve collected enough tickets to redeem the third prize by the time Takao says, “We’ve been playing the kids’ games so far. Let’s go for bigger stakes,” and drags Midorima to the jackpot machines.

“Pretty sure you just feed money to this thing and wait for Lady Luck to shine on you,” Takao muses as he slots his coins into the machine.

Midorima sits beside him and does the same. Their eyes are glued to the machine, and they’re holding their breaths, letting it out disappointedly when they miss the jackpot. At Midorima’s sixth attempt, he watches intently as the reels roll.

Seven…seven…and—

“…It’s stuck,” Midorima mutters under his breath as the last reel stays fixed between an apple and the word ‘Bar’. He scowls at the contraption for destroying his chances of getting a Lucky Seven because of its deplorable quality. He had half a mind to make a complaint with whoever owned this place. Annoyed, Midorima smacks the jackpot machine with his palm.

All of a sudden, the last reel starts rolling again and it stops at seven, loud music blaring from the speakers as the screen shows in large, capital letters, “Lucky Seven”. Midorima stares at it incredulously and Takao exclaims when he sees that Midorima just hit the jackpot.

“Shin-chan!! It’s the jackpot!! It’s the—eh?”

Tickets start spilling out of the machine and they didn’t show any signs of stopping. Midorima panics and tries to collect the tickets but they spilled over his palms and gathered into a pool onto the floor.

“It’s not stopping!” he says, feeling conscious about the amazed stares that were thrown their way.

Takao moves over to give Midorima a hand, all the while laughing in amusement, but is stopped short when a burly man lumbers into view and points a finger accusingly at Takao.

“Takao Kazunari?!” he shouts, recognizing the head of black hair and narrow silver-blue eyes anywhere. “What the hell did you do to my machine?!”

“Oh shit. Shin-chan, we have to go!”

He grabs Midorima by the wrist and takes off, laughing and ignoring the store owner’s “Get back here you little shit! I haven’t settled our score from two years ago!”

They run as fast as their legs could carry them, until they’re safe in an alley and panting hard. Takao clutches at his stomach as he tries to catch his breath while keeping his laughter in check.

“Shin-chan…how did you do that? The Lucky Seven.”

Midorima takes a breath before answering, “I don’t know. The machine was stuck, so I hit it. And it became…unstuck.”

Takao bursts into laughter again, tears prickling at his eyes. Man, what an eventful day. Midorima gazes at Takao as he is doubling over. Was it really that funny? He had panicked there for a second. But Takao’s laughter sounded nice in his ears and he feels a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

When the shorter boy finally subsides, Midorima asks, “Takao, how did that man know you?”

“Ah…I might have hustled him a few times back when I was working on the streets,” Takao answers half-sheepishly, half-cheekily.

Midorima suddenly remembers that Takao in fact, used to lead that kind of life. The type of life that required him to live from hand to mouth, to cut a few corners and be a little dishonest just to survive. It’s something he never needed to go through, and he wonders how Takao managed to do it all and still be so positive.

“Did you do it a lot?”

“Hustle? Yeah I did. To get by.”

Midorima stays silent and doesn’t reply, imagining Takao roaming the streets and sharpening his skills. The silence makes Takao paranoid, and he’s afraid that Midorima will find him unethical and low, so he tries to explain himself.

“I’m not proud of it, but—”

“No, I’m not saying you shouldn’t be,” Midorima interrupts, knowing that his silence was misconstrued. “You did what you had to survive. And for the sake of your sister. That is something I look up to you for.”

Takao sucks in a breath, caught off guard by the heart-warming comment from someone who’s usually so reserved with his words. He finds himself blushing under the dim light of the street lamps.

They finally call it a day and return to the Shatterdome, exhausted but elated with the way their day unfolded. When they’re about to part ways as usual, Midorima wills himself to say, “Takao, thank you for today.”

Takao smiles back at him, not the wide grin he was used to showing, but a soft and gentle one. “I should be thanking you. I had a lot of fun today Shin-chan. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, you will.”

Midorima and Takao see themselves more frequently in the Drift now. They see themselves through each other’s eyes and it feels a little weird at first because these were memories they shared together and they realize how much time they’ve been spending with each other. But that isn’t the point. The point is that when you’re connected in the Drift, you know what your partner is feeling, because you feel it too. And because of that neural connection, Midorima and Takao know, without a doubt, that their feelings were mutual.

But they don’t act on them. Because if there’s one thing this cruel world taught them, it’s not to get too attached.

So they’re fine with the current state of their relationship, until one day, they’re not.

To Be Continued

* * *

I'm on [tumblr](http://www.ramyeonyi.tumblr.com)!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!! Whatever you're waiting for, it's going to happen in the next chapter. Look forward to it!


	4. July 2020 - March 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being late but I wanted to post it on MidoTaka day. Happy MidoTaka day!! Longest chapter so far, please enjoy.

**July, 2020**

A Category III Kaiju courses through the Sea of Okhotsk, heading for coastlines of Hokkaido. Hurricane Edge and Atlas Vega had just been on the battlefield a few days ago and were not combat-ready yet. Sentinel Pride was undergoing repairs because of its old model, which left Echo Avenger and Altarf Hawk. The Marshall decided to deploy Midorima and Takao, instructing them to suit up and prepare for the Neural Handshake.

Takao’s a little unnerved over the recent string of Kaiju events. It seemed as if they were arriving more sporadically, and worst of all, more frequently. Nonetheless, he clears his mind before he enters the Drift and focuses on the mission ahead of them.

The mission is not difficult, but they were careless. Within a few minutes, they had allowed the Kaiju to land a hit on them, throwing them off balance and rendering one of Altarf’s eyes blind. Takao had taken a rough kick to his right arm and it throbbed as they tried to fight off the Kaiju. In a moment’s hesitation and an impaired vision, the Kaiju lifted up its claws to strike their Jaeger from behind. It aimed for the side of the Conn-Pod where Takao was hooked up, and he panicked. Its sharp claws loomed over him like imminent death.

Midorima brings him back when he shouts, “Takao! Turn!”

Reacting on instinct, Takao follows Midorima’s instruction and Altarf Hawk turns, but not in time to dodge the attack. When Takao finally realizes what Midorima planned to do, it was too late. Instead of being the one right under the Kaiju’s claws, Takao finds his side completely out of its reach. Midorima had taken his place. Takao’s eyes widen in horror and he wants to move, but the Kaiju drags its claws along Altarf’s chest piece, barely missing Midorima’s side of the Conn-Pod and tears out a chunk of its armour, exposing the wirings and cords within.

“Shin-chan!”

“Now!”

They grab the Kaiju’s limb and twist, hearing the crack of whatever it has as bones as it crushed under the force of their grip. Midorima and Takao activate their blasters and empties the clip into the monster’s belly, chunks of luminescent goo splattering across their view.

When the Kaiju’s lifeless body falls onto the coast, Momoi’s voice reaches their receivers.

“Midorin, Takao-kun, are you two alright?”

“We’re fine,” Midorima breathes and winces.

“Yeah,” Takao adds, shaken over the close call.

He bites his lips as they wait for the V-50 Jumphawks to take them back to base and Takao starts to feel the anger burning in the pit of his stomach. Midorima was too reckless, putting himself in danger like that. No matter what, he should never have taken Takao’s place. They could have worked something out without risking his life. The Kaiju could very well have torn off their Conn-Pod, taking Midorima in its claws and crushing him mercilessly. They were just lucky. Way too lucky. And Takao couldn’t let Midorima do such a thing again.

When they’re back at the Shatterdome and out of their Drivesuits, Takao corners Midorima in an empty hallway. He pulls him back by the shoulder and pushes him against the wall.

“What the hell was that?!” he says through gritted teeth. “Do you have a death wish or something?!”

Midorima grunts when his back hits the wall but maintains his composure, even when Takao’s eyes were flashing with anger.

“You were already injured,” he explains matter-of-factly. “It was better if I took the blow.”

“Do you have any idea how dangerous it was?! You could have fucking died!”

“Yet I didn’t,” Midorima says dismissively. “I’m here, aren’t I? I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up.”

Takao deflates as his anger melts into fear. He didn’t understand that Takao wasn’t just angry about the risky act, he was afraid of losing him.

“Dammit Shin-chan, I’ve told you that you can rely on me right? So why are you doing reckless—”

Midorima clicks his tongue impatiently. “It’s not even about depending on each other! You _know_ I trust you wholeheartedly! I was trying to protect you!”

Takao jerks away at Midorima’s outburst, eyes blinking in confusion. Midorima is staring at him intently with knitted eyebrows, expecting him to _understand_ , and the realization knocks the breath out of him. All of a sudden, Takao feels the air grow thin and the space between them was too much.

The world has taken so much away from him. Takao decides that this is the one thing he wants to claim.

He surges forward and takes Midorima’s lips with his own, kissing him roughly and desperately. He presses his body against Midorima’s and buries his hands in his hair. In that moment, he couldn’t care less about living in a world ruled by fear. He was tired of hiding and sick of being afraid of losing people. Even if he did, he would take comfort knowing that he claimed this moment as his, and that was something no Kaiju or any god damn creature could take away.

Takao feels Midorima’s lips moving with his own. They are tentative at first, but his lips grow insistent with every touch. He rests his hands on Takao’s hips and clings onto him in an effort to prove to himself that this is really happening. The kiss becomes slow as the weight of their actions finally sink in, but neither of them regret any of it. Takao presses his lips to Midorima’s one last time, before he withdraws slightly and bows his head, breathing hard.

They’re holding on to each other and Takao looks up to meet Midorima’s eyes. They are hopeful and he realizes they mirror his own. For the first time in a long time, they are unafraid.

Takao does not break their gaze when he asks his next question, simple as it is, but full of possibilities.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

They keep their relationship a secret for now, because nobody needs to know. It’s not like they changed. They’re still the same; Midorima is stoic and reclusive and Takao is as energetic as ever. Just because they were more than partners now didn’t mean they had to be different from their individual selves. In fact, it’s the blend of their individualities that made them good together, be it as partners or lovers. The only difference is that they work better together.

They were more in sync, could cooperate and even anticipate each other’s movements. Their actions were swift and clean, and Altarf Hawk excelled in the motor exercises, surprising Momoi and the Marshall. If they knew that something was going on between the pilots, they didn’t ask and Midorima and Takao are glad for that. They liked keeping it a secret.

They steal kisses in the hallways, when they pass each other by on their way to the Hangar Bay or Kwoon Combat Room and when there was nobody to catch them. Takao would smirk when he sees Midorima at the other end of the corridor, which makes the taller pilot blush, because he knows what’s coming and he quickens his pace ever so slightly. Takao takes big strides and pauses for a second just when he reaches Midorima, pulling his arm to press a quick kiss to his waiting lips.

It’s a short touch of the lips and it’s over by the time they know it, but Midorima finds himself trying to keep his composure as Takao hums and goes on his merry way.

Eventually, Takao starts staying over at Midorima’s bunk regularly after the latter invites him over in a bundle of nerves one night. Midorima is always tentative when it comes to such matters, mostly because he’s never done these before and he doesn’t know what to do. He grew up training to be a pilot and fighting Kaijus, there weren’t any scripts about love and physical intimacy that he was given, and it’s not like he needed them before. So he’s grateful that Takao catches on quickly and takes the lead. It’s comforting when Takao knows what it is that he wants and helps him learn and eases him into it. He learns a few things with Takao.

He learns that Takao fits perfectly in his arms when they’re lying in bed and he’s wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders. He learns that Takao is a heavy sleeper and that he would love to let him sleep in because it’s so peaceful and quiet, if not for the need for Takao to head back to his own bunk before anyone sees. He also learns that he finds it a thrill when he cracks the door open and surveys the surrounding area before telling Takao that it’s clear, then watching him gather his clothes from the floor and taking his own sweet time to return to his bunk, but not without giving him a playful kiss.

They continue like this for a couple of months and they think they’ve been doing a great job so far and they have, it’s just that Kuroko Tetsuya is a people-watcher and he is sharp.

“So did you guys hear about the new club that opened in Kabukicho?” Aomine asks at their lunch table.

Instantly, Kuroko and Kagami give each other a knowing look. Judging from the location, it must be one of those shady clubs again.

“The one across the street from the Robot Restaurant?” Takao asks and Midorima wonders how he knows. “I heard it’s into some weird Kaiju shit.”

“Yes, but have you seen the hostesses there? My type,” Aomine continues and grins, totally disregarding the fact that some weird stuff probably goes down there. Midorima rolls his eyes.

“Momoi-san wouldn’t appreciate that,” Kuroko says.

“It’s not like she needs to know,” Aomine counters. “So anyone up for it?”

“Hell no,” Kagami responds immediately.

“Okay I wasn’t asking you,” Aomine snaps and turns to Kise. “Kise, what about you?”

“Your type of girls is not my type of girls,” Kise answers simply.

“Che. Takao, go with me.”

Midorima stops picking at his food and glares at Aomine.

“What! No way,” Takao says.

“Come on, I can’t go alone. It’s so lame. And I’m not even going to bother asking Midorima.”

“Aomine-kun, you should give up,” Kuroko cuts in. “Takao-kun wouldn’t go because of Midorima-kun.”

“Huh? Why not?” Aomine asks in confusion as Midorima and Takao snap their head towards the blue-eyed boy. Why would he say something like that?

“Why would he need to visit a club for its voluptuous hostesses when he already has a lover?”

Kagami chokes on his food at Kuroko’s straightforward statement as Midorima’s eyes grow wide, but before the parties involved can say anything, Kise’s loud voice interrupts their thoughts.

“I knew it!” he exclaims, shaking his fists at them. “That time in Takaocchi’s room, there was something going on between you two right?!”

“Midorima was in your room?” Aomine adds, interest piqued.

“Don’t make it sound more crude than it actually is,” Takao answers awkwardly.

“Since when were you two together?” Kagami asks after drinking a cup of water to ease his choking.

“A few months back?” Takao responds after giving it some thought.

“Kuroko,” Midorima starts once he recovers from the shock and finds his voice. “How did you know?”

“It’s obvious,” Kuroko replies. “Even before you got together, it was obvious that you had feelings for each other. Midorima-kun, you changed, in a good way. And I could tell that Takao-kun had a big part to play in that. After you got together, I saw Takao-kun leaving your room one morning so it confirmed my suspicions.”

“Damn, I can’t believe we got caught,” Takao says and grins playfully, noticing the blush rising to Midorima’s cheeks. Now that they knew, he might as well embrace it. If anything, he was glad that it was them who knew first.

“No wonder you two fight so well recently,” Kagami says in amazement and glances briefly at Kuroko.

“Congratulations Midorimacchi, Takaocchi!” Kise says cheerily.

“Thanks I guess,” Takao smiles and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. He hadn’t expected them to be so light-hearted about it. It made him oddly pleased to know that his friends were supportive.

“Wow Midorimacchi, you’re as red as a tomato,” Kise points out and everyone turns their attention to the green-haired pilot, who indeed was blushing madly under the stares of his teammates. “I wonder how Takaocchi even gets Midorimacchi to do—”

“Kise,” Midorima interrupts sternly before the blonde can say anything inappropriate and Kise holds up his hands in compliance.

“So no one’s going to the new club with me?”

“Did I hear something about a club?” a sweetly sinister voice comes from behind Aomine.

“Shit,” he swears and turns around to face Momoi, whose eyebrow is twitching and mouth curling on one side into a warning smile.

“Now Dai-chan, you can’t possibly be thinking about going to that Kaiju club I keep hearing about, are you?” Momoi dares, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Um…no?”

* * *

Midorima and Takao still think they’re less obvious than they actually are, but they were wrong. And it’s only because they were careless. Not long after their little secret was spilled by Kuroko, they were found out by one of the members in Hurricane Edge’s J-Tech team.

It’s not often that they kiss in the Drivesuit Room, since the technicians are usually around, but this time they were alone and Takao was feeling rather bold today. Midorima was taking his time to change back into his training attire again and Takao bounds over to the taller pilot, wrapping his arms around Midorima’s waist from behind.

Midorima makes a sound of surprise and twists his head to try and look at Takao.

“Takao…”

“You smell good Shin-chan,” Takao says as he buries his nose in the crook of Midorima’s neck and kisses the bare skin.

“We just finished an exercise. I’m sweaty.”

“Exactly.”

Midorima blushes and Takao continues, “You did good today.”

He loosens his hold when Midorima turns around to face him, looking as if he wants to kiss. Smirking, Takao tip-toes and goes in for a kiss but is stopped midway when a figure appears at the doorway.

“What the—shit, sorry,” the tall figure, who turns out to be Wakamatsu Kousuke, says awkwardly when he witnesses Takao lifting his head in anticipation and a shirtless Midorima bending his to meet Takao halfway.

The pilots immediately move away from each other and Midorima can feel his face heating up at being caught in such a state.

“So…you two are together?” Wakamatsu asks tentatively, eyes darting from Midorima to Takao.

“Yeah, what about it?” Takao says defensively, ready to counter any homophobic comments. Keeping it a secret has its thrill and all, but now that the cat was out of the bag, Takao feels that there was no point in keeping it under wraps anymore. And if anyone disapproved or shunned them, then it was their problem. He wasn’t going to burden himself with the opinions of others.

“Nothing,” Wakamatsu says instead. “It’s just that we were thinking it’s about time.”

The statement shocks Takao and Midorima because not only did he not make any mocking or disgusted remarks, he even sounded as if it was the most natural course of events.

It’s Midorima who asks, “We?”

“Ah, the J-Tech team for Hurricane Edge. We were wondering when you two would get together.”

The couple shoots him a weird look. People were talking about their (potential) love-life?

Realizing that he probably sounded a little creepy, Wakamatsu adds hastily, “It’s not like we were stalking you or anything. It’s just that the two of you are always together and seem so close, and it was pretty obvious that there was something going on. So uh…congratulations I guess, for getting together. I mean, I get it, it’s not easy considering how we’re terrorized by giant monsters. I think what I’m trying to say is that it’s nice…to find love in times like these.”

Takao’s trying to hold in his laughter by the time Wakamatsu stops babbling. He never expected Wakamatsu of all people to say such sappy words. Midorima is no less shocked but finds it relieving for some reason. The blonde realizes that he’s been embarrassing himself so he stops before he makes a joke out of himself.

“I should probably check on Aomine’s and Kise’s Drivesuits,” Wakamatsu says and hurries to where the circuitry suits are stored.

That night, Takao doesn’t bother being sneaky when he enters Midorima’s bunk to stay over.

It turns out that Midorima and Takao had a misunderstanding regarding people’s opinions about their relationship and now that they didn’t need to hide it anymore, everything’s better than expected. But it’s only a silver lining in the dark clouds because they’re still in the middle of a drawn out war.

**November, 2020**

The Kaiju War was not stopping. As it stretched on, more Category IV Kaijus appeared and terrorized the world, and more Jaegers were falling faster than they could be replaced. In the eighth year of the war, the world lost one of its most celebrated Jaeger, Romeo Blue.

Everyone at the Tokyo Shatterdome watched the broadcast from Seattle as Romeo Blue struggles against the Kaiju, not having enough speed to match up to the beast’s. Even its signature move, Tracheal Break, proved to be futile. With bated breaths, they waited for Romeo Blue to turn the battle around and hoped that they wouldn’t have to taste defeat again.

But it never came.

Hope was lost as the Kaiju tears off one of its arms and smashes the Conn-Pod, killing the Gage brothers. Takao seeks out Midorima’s hand and threads his fingers through his, taking little comfort in the way Midorima curls his fingers around his. He forces himself to watch, because he needs to know that this could be how it ends for him.

That night, when he’s staying over at Midorima’s bunk again, he plays the downfall of Romeo Blue in his mind. The Gage pilots were strong, yet now Romeo Blue lay in the Jaeger Graveyard in Oblivion Bay. It makes Takao wonder if their scores in the coordinating exercises and Kaiju kill count even mattered at all. They just needed a Kaiju stronger than them, or one simple mistake, to have their world crushed. The past few months have been so good. He finally feels that there is a future he wanted and he isn’t ready for it to end before it can start.

But dying wasn’t the only scary thing. There was also living with the death of a loved one. Takao’s felt that before, when he lost his sister, and truly, that was the most difficult part of all.

Takao doesn’t realize he’s clutching his partner’s t-shirt until Midorima squeezes his shoulder.

“Kazu, What’s wrong?”

Midorima’s deep voice brings Takao out of his reverie and he says, “It’s nothing.”

But Midorima doesn’t leave it at that. “You’re thinking about what happened today right?”

Takao sighs. “Yeah. I just…”

He pushes himself off and rolls over onto Midorima’s chest. “I guess I’m scared. We might die any moment.”

“You’re afraid of death?” Midorima asks and brushes Takao’s hair away from his eyes.

“Of course. There are so many things I’ve yet to try, and stuff I want to do with you. Aren’t _you_ afraid of dying?”

Midorima pauses for a short moment before answering, “Not particularly. I did my best to survive and after you, I did my best to live. Despite everything, it has been a good life.”

It was true. He wasn’t afraid of dying. He was more afraid of living with the people around him dying. With _him_ dying. But he tries not to entertain that thought.

Takao blinks before shaking his head and chuckling lightly. “Jeez Shin-chan, don’t talk as if you’re an old man.”

“I’m talking as if tomorrow’s my last. That’s what this conversation is about isn’t it?”

Takao doesn’t deny it, but he doesn’t confirm it either. “This conversation is about dying. And how I don’t want to do that just yet, and how I can’t imagine living without you. Because there are still a million things I want to do with you.”

He props himself up with his elbow.

“I want to teach you basketball and I want you to teach me Kyudo.”

He drops his head to Midorima’s shoulder and presses a kiss there.

“I want to go to the Great Barrier Reef with you.”

His lips travel across Midorima’s shoulder and he settles them softly on the column of his neck.

“I want us to have a home together.”

He feels Midorima swallow as his lips leave his neck and skim upwards to his cheek. Takao presses another kiss there.

“I want to continue loving you.”

He makes sure to look Midorima in the eye before moving in to kiss him full on the mouth. Midorima’s lips are parted when the kiss ends and he’s at a loss for words as his eyes flutter open. He sees Takao’s silver-blue eyes gazing wistfully at his and he licks his lips.

“…I have things I want to do with you as well. But as it is now…I’m glad I met you Kazu.”

Takao smiles fondly at him. “I’m glad I met you too. Don’t go dying before me now.”

“I could say the same thing to you,” Midorima counters and flips them over, so that Takao lay under him, laughing as he tries to catch his lips with his own.

**March, 2021**

Happiness is a fleeting rarity, because just when you have gotten used to it, it slips out of your hold. The Double Event first occurs in Japan, as predicted by one of the K-Science Officers, Hanamiya Makoto.

Takao was barely listening to Nijimura brief them about the mission, itching to get out there and protect the Miracle Mile before the Category IV Kaijus, Leatherback and Otachi, could wreck the city.

“You ready?” Takao asks with a grin when the V-50 Jumphawks drop them onto the coastline.

“Of course,” Midorima answers confidently.

Beside them, Atlas Vega stands tall and ready to face the incoming Kaijus. Sentinel Pride, the only Mark 3 Jaeger and slowest in terms of speed, was situated behind them as reinforcement. Echo Avenger and Hurricane Edge were not deployed since the Marshall didn’t want all their Jaegers in the field.

“Altarf Hawk in position, Miracle Mile,” Takao reports.

“Atlas Vega in position, we’re holding the coastline,” Furihata says.

“Guys, stay on your guard,” Momoi says from the Loccent Mission Control Room. “These Category IVs are the biggest we’ve come across, both in size and weight.”

“Keep your eyes peeled,” Nijimura instructs. “Sentinel Pride, engage at your discretion.”

“Roger that.”

Altarf Hawk and Atlas Vega make their way deeper into the sea, scanning the waters for the Kaijus. In a few seconds, Takao catches sight of a reptilian tail breaking water.

“Movement on the right,” Takao informs and readies himself.

Altarf Hawk turns to anticipate the attack but it catches them off guard when Otachi surfaces from the water on the other side, filling the air with a shrill roar. It flings its prehensile tail at Altarf and knocks them back violently.

“Shit!” Takao curses.

When Otachi comes charging at them again, Midorima and Takao are ready for it this time. Engaging their plasma cannon, the pilots take aim and fires, hitting Otachi square in the chest and sends it stumbling backwards. They saw their opening and surge forward, deploying the bladed tonfas from Altarf’s arms in the process. In three swift motions, they sliced through the Kaiju’s neck, spilling bright, blue blood into the sea below. It shrieks and Altarf doesn’t waste time in switching the bladed tonfas into swords, the sound of metal clicking into place giving them a sense of satisfaction, and piercing them into Otachi’s injury.

Midorima and Takao think they’re close to killing it but before they can retract their blades for another attack, the Kaiju lifts up its claw and grabs the blades, crushing them with sheer strength.

“What the—!”

Otachi roars and swings its tail at Altarf, sending her flying across the waters and leaving large dents in her armour with its pincers.

“Hold on!” Midorima shouts.

Altarf lands painfully on its side and it takes them a while to reorient themselves. From the screen, Midorima and Takao see Atlas Vega coming in for back-up.

“Kouki, let’s go,” Akashi says.

“Yes.”

They pick up speed and charge towards Otachi, which was setting its target on Altarf again and advancing quickly. Before Atlas could reach Altarf however, the water erupts and Leatherback emerges with a deafening bellow.

With practised coordination, Atlas continues its advancement and brings up its fist to strike Leatherback, earning themselves some leverage when the Kaiju falls back.

“Marshall, we’re going in,” Himuro says when he sees that the Category IVs aren’t significantly weakened at all.

“Hold your position,” Nijimura’s voices reaches them. “They’re not far gone yet.”

With assistance out of reach, Altarf picks herself up and clenches her fist. There was no time to charge, but at least they could brace themselves for the lunge and possibly throw Otachi when they manage to get a good grip. But the lunge never comes. Instead, Otachi jumps into the air and spreads the wings it was hiding in its fifth digit, flying over Altarf but not without tearing a piece of her chest plate.

Altarf staggers at the impact but catches herself before she falls.

“It can fucking fly?! It’s heading to the city!” Takao says anxiously.

“Atlas!” Midorima calls. “Take care of Leatherback, we’re going after Otachi.”

“Leave it to us,” Akashi replies, a little out of breath.

“Sentinel, don’t let Otachi enter the city,” Nijimura orders.

“Okay…” Murasakibara answers.

Otachi was too high up to stop it unless they got to higher ground. Regardless, Sentinel pursues the Kaiju, with Altarf following closely behind.

“Shin-chan,” Takao pants. “It’s not that high, we can still fire at it.”

“Got it,” Midorima says.

They stop the chase and hold up their plasma cannon, taking aim and firing a clean shot. It hits one of Otachi’s wings successfully, and it falls as it loses balance.

“Sentinel!”

“Yeah, we got it!”

At sea, Atlas was holding up against Leatherback but couldn’t injure the Kaiju significantly. It’s heavy armour was too hard, allowing it to withstand the Jaeger’s attacks. After their third failed attempt at damaging its armour, Atlas puts distance between them to reassess their strategy. But Leatherback stopped paying them any attention. Instead, it looked up at the sky, seeing Otachi fall to the ground and Sentinel preparing for the attack.

It withdraws slightly, and with a roar, generates an electromagnetic pulse from its back. Within seconds, Leatherback releases waves of electromagnetic pulses that sweep across the waters and through the city. It sends shocks of electricity through the Jaegers and the pilots shout as the pain sears through their muscles.

The last wave of electromagnetic pulse disables the Jaegers and leave the city powerless.

“What the hell was that?” Nijimura demands when the interfaces shut down and they are enshrouded in darkness.

“The pulse waves…” Momoi says in horror. “They fried all the Jaeger’s electrical circuits.”

“Shit. Get me Atlas. Anyone.”

“I can’t. The Mark 5 Jaegers are digital. It’ll take me hours to get the connection back up.”

“Sentinel,” Nijimura suddenly remembers. “Sentinel’s a Mark 3. It’s analogue.”

“We lost the communication channels,” Momoi informs with despair. “It’ll take me some time to rewire them.”

“Echo’s analogue,” Kagami’s urgent voice interrupts from behind, reminding them that Echo Avenger is the only Mark 5 Jaeger that’s analogue. “Send us out!”

Nijimura clicks his tongue impatiently. “Fine. Suit up.”

“What about us?!” Aomine demands as Kuroko and Kagami rush out of the Control Room.

“We want to help too!” Kise shouts.

“Dai-chan, Ki-chan, Hurricane Edge’s digital too…”

“You two stay,” Nijimura commands and the pilots make a sound of exasperation. “Momoi, find another way to communicate with them.”

“On it.”

“Hold on guys…”

“Loccent?” Takao asks and flips the switches to no avail. “Loccent?!”

“The Kaijus…they’re adapting,” Midorima says.

“What are we going to do?”

“Sentinel Pride’s not affected,” Midorima points out. True enough, Sentinel was recovering from the pulses, having thrown off guard and missing the opportunity to strike Otachi. Midorima presumes the pilots understood the situation fast enough as it took one look at the disabled Altarf Hawk and nods, resuming its pursuit of Otachi.

“Akashi…” Furihata calls after he removes the helmet, swallowing thickly as he watches Leatherback advancing towards them ominously.

“It’s prowling,” Akashi realizes.

Leatherback bares its teeth and takes a few steps back, surging forward and raising its fists. But before it could smash through Atlas’ Conn-Pod, its distracted by the sound of approaching helicopters. Facing the direction of the noise, the beast and pilots see the helicopters bearing Echo Avenger.

It drops into the sea and Furihata breathes a sigh of relief as Leatherback changes its target.

“Echo Avenger arrived,” Takao notices as he watches the battle between the Jaeger and Leatherback starting.

“Let’s just hope they’re able to take care of the Kaijus themselves,” Midorima says and glances at Takao. “Takao, what are you doing?”

“Getting out of our Jaeger,” Takao replies as he disengages himself from the cords and opens the hatch.

“Are you crazy? You can’t go out there.”

“I can’t just sit in here and wait while the people out there are in danger!” Takao snaps and prepares to rappel down their Jaeger. “I have to do something Shin-chan.”

Midorima frees himself from the cords hurriedly only to see Takao already on his way to the ground. He sighs in frustration and follows after his partner.

Takao gets to work immediately. He ushers the frantic citizens to the direction of the Anti-Kaiju Refuge and Midorima does the same. In the distance, Sentinel Pride was grappling with Otachi and debris was flying in all directions, endangering the people.

“Hurry! This way!” Takao shouts as he guides the citizens to safety.

People were running and screaming in the chaos and Midorima and Takao were having a challenging time trying to direct them. Worse still, the fight between Sentinel and Otachi was getting too close and too messy. Sentinel was using shipping containers as melee weapons, creating debris and explosions in the vicinity. Takao witnesses a large metal plate flying in their direction and smashing into a street lamp, unhinging it and tipping it over into a wrecked building.

“Shin-chan!” Takao calls and joins Midorima at his side. “The fight’s too close! We have to hurry!”

“I’m trying!”

The last wave of civilians rushes past him in terror and Midorima notices someone running in his direction, towards the fight between the Jaeger and Kaiju. The man, who looked younger than him, had desperation written across his features and he was pushing past everyone, running into danger instead of safety. Midorima frowns and intercepts him, holding him back by the shoulders.

“You can’t go there,” Midorima orders, struggling to keep the man back. “It’s dangerous.”

“No…no no no, you don’t understand,” he stammers in urgent fear as he thrashes in Midorima’s hold. “I have to—”

“You need to get to the refuge,” Takao adds.

“No!” he screams. “My…my sister!”

Takao whips his head to where the man was looking and his eyes widen when a girl with jet-black hair, who looked about thirteen or fourteen, trailed weakly. She was barefooted and covered in dust and dirt and Takao thinks, _she looks so familiar_.

Without a moment’s hesitation, he sprints towards her.

“Takao, wait!”

Her exhaustion was evident and the girl trips, landing onto her knees and elbows. She looks up at Takao running towards her and reaches out her hand, silent and pleading.

An explosion takes place in the distance and from the black smoke, a crushed van comes sailing through the air, right in her direction. Desperate, Takao doesn’t stop running, even though he knows there’s a chance he won’t make it.

“Takao!!!”

He reaches the girl in the nick of time, wrapping his arms around her waist as they rolled on their backs, away from danger. He clutches her to him and clenches his eyes shut. The crash of a vehicle and breaking of glass sounded way too near and when Takao opened his eyes, the van lay beside his body in a heap of dented metal and cracked windows.

He checks on the girl in his arms and breathes a sigh of relief when she peeks out at him. Holding on to her, Takao picks themselves up and hurries back to where Midorima and the girl’s brother stood in a mix of worry and relief.

“Kaori!” the man calls out and takes the girl from Takao’s arms. “Are you alright?”

She simply nods and gazes at Takao.

“Thank you,” he says gratefully.

Takao gives him a nod and says, “Now go. Get to the refuge.”

He turns and follows the crowd, settling a reassuring hand on his sister’s head.

“And take care of her,” Takao adds as he looks at their retreating backs, unsure if the guy even heard him.

“Are you okay?” Midorima asks and touches Takao’s arm, pulling him out of the moment.

“Yeah. We should get out of here too,” he answers and spares one last look at Sentinel Pride beating Otachi to the ground before leaving with Midorima.

* * *

The Double Event was a close call for Japan. Sentinel Pride and Echo Avenger rose victorious against Otachi and Leatherback, though Sentinel Pride wouldn’t be operational for a while due to the extensive damages it suffered. As the Jaeger that Nijimura co-piloted, he was very proud of it.

But the ordeal wasn’t over. The Jaegers had to be repaired, which left Japan in a vulnerable state since Hurricane Edge was the only Jaeger fit for immediate battle. The K-Science officers worked long and hard over the Double Event, studying the Kaijus and making predictions. Hanamiya predicted that a Triple Event would occur and that the Breach would be enlarged further to accommodate three Kaijus, gripping everyone with fear and despair.

Because of that, the Marshall called for a meeting to strategize their next plan, Operation Pitfall, whose sole objective is to destroy the Breach and end the Kaiju War once and for all.

The Shatterdome has been making preparations for the operation but Takao can’t seem to concentrate. He’s too tired and drained and it’s all because of the nightmares.

Ever since he saved the girl during the Double Event, he’s been dreaming about his sister. They were nightmares to be exact.

He’d relive the incident and he’d remember, with such clarity as if it’s happening again, the hopelessness and grief that gripped him. He’d taste the bitterness in his mouth when he held his sister in his arms and when she touched his cheek with bloody fingers. He thought he made room for it, but it’s haunting him again. Takao finds himself jerking awake in the middle of the night, the image of his sister fading away.

The first time, Midorima doesn’t realize and Takao wills himself to go back to sleep with much difficulty. The second time, he wakes up panting and Midorima stirs beside him.

He taller boy shifts and props himself up on his elbow sleepily.

“Kazu…?”

“It’s fine,” Takao croaks. “Go back to sleep.”

Midorima grunts and plops back onto the bed, reaching his arm out to pull Takao close.

The nightmares get worse. They start feeling so real Takao imagines he’s sinking. This time he dreams he’s in a Jaeger but he’s alone. There’s a Kaiju in front of him, the ugliest he’s ever seen. And it was holding his sister in its vicious claws. She’s holding out her hand to him, pleading him to save her. And Takao’s wants so desperately to, but the Jaeger doesn’t move.

He stands in the Jaeger, helpless and hopeless just like before, even with the Jaeger at his disposal. He’s made to watch as the Kaiju tightens its claws around her, so tight until he feels as if he’s choking. So tight, until her body threatens to—

Takao jerks up covered in cold sweat, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He’s panting hard and clutching at his chest. It felt too real.

“Kazu?” Midorima’s drowsy comes from beside him.

Takao takes a while to find his voice. “Hey,” he flinches when his voice cracks. “Sorry…did I wake you? Go back to sleep.”

But Midorima rubs his eyes and sits up instead. He turns to Takao and notices that he’s trembling. Midorima’s heart aches.

“Nightmare again?”

“Yeah,” Takao answers meekly and rubs his face with his hand.

He doesn’t offer anything more, so Midorima asks, “Is it about your sister?”

Takao snaps his head up in surprise. He never told Midorima about his nightmares before. He looks embarrassed when he nods.

They lapse into silence and Takao thinks his partner will try to say something but instead, he gets up from the bed and goes to his mini fridge to fetch some cold water. Offering it to Takao, he waits patiently until he finishes drinking.

Midorima takes the cup from Takao and leaves it on the table before joining him back in bed. He pauses for a moment before saying, “Tell me about your sister.”

Takao looks at him in surprise and Midorima attempts to explain.

“They say you’ll feel better if you have someone to talk to.”

“They?”

Midorima looks away when he answers, “Kuroko.”

Takao makes an ‘o’ shape with his mouth, realizing that Midorima probably turned to Kuroko for advice regarding his recurring nightmares. It embarrasses him, but it warms his heart at the same time, knowing that Midorima cared in his own way to want to help.

“What do you want to know?”

Midorima glances around, not expecting Takao to be willing. He starts with, “What was her name?”

“Kasumi,” Takao answers fondly. “Takao Kasumi.”

“How old was she?”

“She was fourteen, so…she would have been in her second year of middle school.”

Midorima didn’t need to ask any more questions because Takao continues on his own. “She would have done really well. She’s smart, very snarky. Always talking back to me. And she was good at soccer, she would have made the team.”

“She sounds capable.”

“She was.”

“How did she…?”

“She was pierced by a piece of rusted metal when all the debris was flying during the Kaiju’s attack,” Takao answers softly. “She died in my arms when I was trying to get medical help.”

“I’m sorry,” Midorima murmurs and scoots nearer to Takao.

“Don’t be. She was strong. She held on for a long time.”

“She’d be proud of you,” Midorima offers. “Of the person you’ve become.”

Takao smiles appreciatively and climbs into Midorima’s lap. He settles himself comfortably there and the taller boy wraps his arms around Takao reassuringly. He sighs when the warmth engulfs him.

“Tell me about yours too Shin-chan.”

“My sister?”

“Yes,” Takao says tentatively, unsure if he should be prying. “I’ve seen her in the Drift. She looks young.”

“She was eight when I lost her in the first Kaiju attack, along with my parents,” Midorima answers willingly. “Her name is Shizuka.”

“Was she like you?”

Midorima scrunches his eyebrows in thought. “In a way, yes. She was quiet, wary of strangers, and takes a while to warm up to them.”

“Just like what you did with me,” Takao points out and smiles up at him.

“Yes, just like that,” he agrees and smiles back.

“It’s not fair huh,” Takao suddenly adds. “That children are lost.”

He forgets that he’s also still a child. A soldier, but a child nonetheless.

Midorima doesn’t answer immediately. “I’m only grateful that she wasn’t in pain. My family…they were caught when the building collapsed on them. It was over in an instant.”

Takao grips Midorima’s shirt and circles his arms around his body, hugging him close. They stay like this for a while and Takao thinks that Kuroko was right, it did feel better to talk about it and he was glad that Midorima was here.

Midorima was here…and if anything that had not turned out the way it did, maybe they wouldn’t be here like this.

“You know…” Takao starts. “I’m glad that everything happened the way it did…because if it didn’t, I wouldn’t have met you, and I wouldn’t have loved you.”

He looks up at Midorima, who was gazing at him intently.

“So if I had a choice…I would go through that all over again. You must think I’m heartless huh.”

“No,” Midorima answers firmly. “I would choose you too.”

Takao blinks at him in surprise. “Really?”

Midorima swallows before replying, “Everything happened for a reason. I’d like to think that you are that reason.”

Takao chuckles. “You give me too much credit Shin-chan.”

“I give credit to those who deserve it,” Midorima tells him sternly.

“Thank you,” Takao says and kisses Midorima sweetly. “For being so you.”

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much I studied the Kaijus for this lol. Anyway, if you need a visual for Altarf Hawk’s weapon, check out Kronen from the game Warframe. Also, did you know there’s going to be another Pacific Rim movie?! Starring John Boyega, one of the leads in Star Wars! I can’t wait!
> 
> If you haven't checked out my oneshot collection, As Fate Would Have It, please do!


	5. August 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooner or later, everything comes to an end.

**August, 2021**

The preparations for Operation Pitfall have been underway and the nightmares no longer plague Takao. He’s never felt better and had been working hard with everyone to get ready for the operation.

But the second Double Event takes place, making it the third Double Event in the Kaiju War after the one in Hong Kong. Everyone assumed that it was a single event when only one Kaiju was detected emerging from the Breach. But the next Category IV skipped detection, like the one three years before, and caught the deployed Jaeger, Hurricane Edge, off guard.

With the Kaijus adapting, even Japan’s elite pilots struggled against the Category IVs. Hurricane Edge was defeated badly when the two Kaijus, quicker than anything they’ve seen, joined forces against it. It was a miracle the pilots even survived, with the Jaeger’s limbs torn and a gaping hole in its chest. Even when the other Jaegers were sent out, it took the teamwork of Echo Avenger, Altarf Hawk and Sentinel Pride to finally bring the Kaijus down, which had rendered Furihata unconscious and left Akashi with a broken arm and fractured rib due to a coordinated attack.

Despite two of the Jaegers declared dysfunctional, the Marshall ordered for Operation Pitfall to be scheduled as per usual, refusing to let Japan be ruined by another Double Event. The remaining Jaegers were to be deployed in the operation, with Echo Avenger carrying the primary thermonuclear bomb and Altarf Hawk carrying the back-up while Sentinel Pride was their line of defence against any incoming Kaiju attacks. Due to the formation, the six pilots have been training together, both sparring and in their Jaegers, in order to hone their team work skills.

One night after their individual training sessions, Midorima and Takao are in the locker room changing back into their usual attire. Being the faster of the two, Takao waits on the benches for Midorima to be done. As he stares at his back, Takao’s mind wanders to the upcoming mission.

The Marshall had informed them of its high risk and warned that not all of them would make it back. He told them to be ready. Takao thinks that he didn’t just mean ready for battle, but ready for death.

He’s not ready for it, and he thinks he never will be. At least not under these circumstances. But Takao’s ready for battle, and if it means it involves a little sacrifice, then so be it. This was their one chance to end the war and he was going to make sure it succeeds, even if it’s the last thing he does. He just hopes that he won’t have to live with the death of a loved one again.

Because if it’s _him_ , Takao’s not sure if he can.

He doesn’t think twice when he says, completely out of the blue, “I love you, you know.”

He sees Midorima jump and turn to face him, clear, green eyes slightly wide and mouth parted. Takao realizes that this is the first time he’s said this and he must have been too impulsive.

“You don’t have to say it back,” he adds hastily. “I just wanted to let you know. Considering how either of us could die next week, I didn’t want that to be the one thing I regret not saying.”

Midorima blushes under Takao’s gaze and he looks at the ground when he answers, “I know.”

Takao smiles.

That night, when they’re lying in bed with Takao nestled warmly in Midorima’s arms after making love, Midorima tucks Takao’s head under his chin and allows himself to feel a sense of contentment at how tired the smaller boy was. He’s sleeping soundly and Midorima drops a kiss to his head.

He hopes with all his heart, that their days would not be over soon. Because he wanted the things that Takao wants. He wants Takao to teach him basketball and he wants to teach Takao the art of Kyudo. He wants to go to the Great Barrier Reef together and many more places. He wants to build a home with him. He wants to _love_ him.

Midorima smiles humourlessly at his lack of proper answer that afternoon because it was so simple. It has always been this simple.

“I love you too,” he whispers.

Takao nuzzles closer.

* * *

The day of Operation Pitfall finally arrives.

In the Conn-Pod while they’re preparing for the drop, Midorima and Takao don’t say anything to each other. It’s not because they have nothing to say, but it’s because whatever that needs to be said has been said, and whatever that hasn’t, is understood.

“All ports sealed, ready to submerge,” Midorima reports and the other pilots follow suit, Jaegers disappearing into the deep sea.

The Jaegers march towards the Breach, with Echo Avenger taking the lead, followed by Altarf Hawk and Sentinel Pride creating a triangular formation.

“All three Neural Handshakes at 100%,” Momoi informs as Nijimura and Akashi stand behind her.

The Marshall nods and takes the microphone, “We’ve got two active signatures. Codename: Scunner and Raiju. Both Category IV.”

“Roger that,” Kuroko answers.

The Jaegers make their way to the drop, keeping their eyes open for the Category IVs. Not before long, Momoi’s voice reaches them from the receivers.

“Altarf, I’ve got movement on your left. 9 o’clock!”

Midorima and Takao look around their surroundings but spot nothing.

“We don’t see anything,” Midorima says.

“Behind you now! And it’s moving fast!”

“There’s nothing!” Takao says. “It’s too fast!”

“Stay focused on the task!” Kagami tells them. “500 metres to the drop.”

They reach the drop without anymore scares and the Jaegers land onto the seabed with heavy thuds.

“Remember,” it was Akashi’s calm voice this time. “You need a Kaiju’s carcass to enter the Breach. Make sure you get one.”

“Understo—ugh!!”

Altarf Hawk staggers to the side when Raiju appears from their left without warning and strikes them with his armoured snout. Altarf manages to raise her arms and brace for the impact, heaving forward and throwing the Kaiju to the ground. None of them are given any time to react when Momoi’s urgent voice crackles through the receivers.

“I’ve got movement! Echo, 3 o’clock!”

Scunner rushes towards them like a torpedo, but the early warning gives Echo just enough time to hold the beast by its horns, stopping its deadly attack.

“Echo, hold on!” Himuro shouts and goes in for the assist.

“Wait!” Momoi interrupts. “There’s another signature. It’s coming from the Breach.”

“What category?” Murasakibara asks.

“…Category V.”

“You’ve got your hands full,” Nijimura says, realizing this was the Triple Event that was predicted. “Pilots. Finish them off.”

“This is one—ugly—bitch!” Takao shouts as they avoided its tripartite jaw and beat it down, elbowing its head into the seabed.

It screams and writhes on the seabed, swimming back up and circling Altarf. With its speed, Midorima and Takao have difficulty pinpointing where it will attack from, and barely managed to miss a lethal bite when Raiju goes in for the kill from their right. They hold the Kaiju back by its opened jaw, struggling as it thrashed about and snapped.

“Shin-chan, let’s tear this beast apart.”

“My pleasure.”

With tremendous force, Altarf grips the Kaiju’s flaps tightly and pulls, tearing its jaw apart and hearing it scream as its mouth tore from muscle to muscle.

“Ugh!” Takao grunts as Altarf lets go and Raiju swims away.

“Not dead yet,” Midorima says.

“It will be,” Takao promises and activates their bladed tonfa. They switch it to a sword and get into position, holding it upright. Raiju charges towards them, ignorant of its imminent fate, and Altarf angles the sword, plunging it deep within the belly of the beast as it swam towards its death.

It was split almost in half but Altarf wasn’t done yet. Just as Raiju’s body tore open, Altarf drags its tail downwards, bringing out her other bladed tonfa and slices it across the monster’s jaw, tearing it in half completely. With a screech, Raiju sinks to the bottom, body and jaw opened like a blooming flower.

Panting, Midorima and Takao gave each other a fist bump and tried to spot their teammates. Echo seemed to be holding its ground against Scunner albeit with a damaged leg, but Sentinel was in trouble. One of its limbs was missing and the Category V, Slattern, didn’t even seem the least bit hurt.

It brought its triple-crowned tails up and circled them rapidly, generating a high-speed tornado-like attack. The impact was immense when it lashed its tails out, hitting Sentinel square in the chest and sends it crashing into a rock as it was flung backwards.

“Sentinel!” Takao cried. “Hold on!”

Slattern doesn’t rain another attack, instead it opens its mouth and releases a roar, emitting sound waves that not only blasts the sea rocks to bits, but attracts the attention of Scunner. The Category IV Kaiju abandons its assault on Echo and swims towards Slattern, zeroing in onto Sentinel.

“Both Kaijus are converging onto Sentinel!” Momoi says.

“Tatsuya!” Kagami cries out. “We’re coming for you!”

He drags Echo’s damaged leg across the seabed, desperately trying to reach Sentinel in time.

“No!” Tatsuya’s voice says. “Don’t come for us! Altarf, stay where you are!”

“We can still make it!” Takao pleads.

“Tatsuya! I’m not leaving you!”

“Listen to me! Stay as far away as possible,” Himuro implores. “The Kaijus are converging and this gives us one chance to finish them off.

“Atsushi and I…” he glances at his partner, who nods. “We can clear a path. We’re a walking nuclear reactor remember? You and Altarf…take the bomb and finish the job.”

“No…”

“They’re going to self-destruct…” Momoi whispers.

“Taiga, listen to me,” Himuro’s voice is soft. “You know you can always find me in the Drift.”

“Tatsuya…”

Himuro lifts his finger from the button and turns to Murasakibara.

“What do you say Atsushi, shall we?”

“You know…” Murasakibara starts. “I’ve always found a lot of things troublesome, even becoming a pilot. But with you Muro-chin…I guess I don’t mind most things.”

Himuro smiles, glad that Murasakibara was being honest with himself this time. He flips open the casing and hovers his finger above the button, then presses it with determination. The countdown begins.

_Self-destruct initiated. T-Minus 30 seconds._

Himuro stretches his arm out and Murasakibara takes it.

The receivers crackle before Kagami’s voice reaches Himuro for the last time.

“You’ll always be my brother.”

Closing his eyes, Himuro smiles and waits for the impact.

Scunner and Slattern race towards Sentinel Pride, and the explosion catches them in the middle of it. The impact forces the water away and Echo Avenger and Altarf Hawk dig their weapons into the seabed to brace themselves. The water comes rushing back, submerging the Jaegers once again. In the dark waters, there was no sign of the Kaijus, nor was there anything left of Sentinel Pride.

“Mukkun…Himuro-san…”

At the Loccent Mission Control Room, everyone watches with a heavy heart.

“Keep your eyes on the prize,” Nijimura says dryly, bringing them back to reality. “Don’t let them die for nothing.”

“Let’s blow this bitch up,” Kagami growls.

“About time!” Takao shouts.

Echo strides towards the mouth of the Breach while Altarf picks up Raiju’s carcass and drags it over. They stand above the Breach, in awe of how this portal is the source of all their troubles. Kuroko and Kagami waste no time in flipping the switches to prepare the bomb for deployment.

The Jaeger’s alarms ring in warning and Echo prepares the payload but before they can confirm the detonation, a tremendous force hits them from behind and Echo realizes its leg has been ripped off.

“Fuck!!”

“Kagami-kun! Slattern’s still alive!”

The Category V, although significantly wounded, sails through the water and aims for Echo’s arm. Being crippled, the Jaeger had no chance of defending itself from the incoming attack and Kuroko and Kagami find themselves screaming in pain as Slattern’s tails wrap themselves around Echo’s arm and twists violently, causing the Jaeger to fall.

Before it can land another fatal attack, Altarf intercepts and rams against Slattern, throwing it off-course.

“You persistent son of a bitch!” Takao curses.

“Echo!” Nijimura booms. “Get the carcass and deploy the bomb!”

“The thing’s jammed!” Kagami says as he tries the switches but nothing happens. “We can’t deploy it!”

“Half our systems are offline,” Kuroko adds.

Slattern speeds towards them again, having used its tails to throw Altarf back, this time aiming for Echo’s Conn-Pod. Echo raises its one good arm up to block the attack, but Slattern’s thick horns cleave through the metal easily. Kagami and Kuroko watch in horror as pieces of their Conn-Pod start breaking away and falling onto them. Knowing that if he stayed in one position, he would most likely be struck, Kuroko disengages himself from the cords and tells Kagami to do the same.

“We can’t just leave!”

“Echo cannot function anymore!” Kuroko argues. “If we stay here, we’ll die!”

Slattern’s blow unhinges one of Echo’s pipes and it flies towards Kagami.

“Kagami-kun!”

Impulsively, Kuroko rushes to Kagami and shields him with nothing but his own body, taking the blow and falling unconscious when the metal strikes his helmet, cracking it.

“Kuroko!”

Slattern bares its claws, ready to pulverize the Conn-Pod, but Altarf recovers just in time to shove the Kaiju away, saving Echo from apparent death.

Altarf plunges both blades into Slattern’s open wounds, and it shrieks in agony. Thrashing about, the beast clamps its jaw onto Altarf’s shoulder, crushing the metal with its razor sharp teeth and damaging the socket, which leaves one of Altarf’s limbs hanging off dangerously.

“Shit!” Midorima swears.

With her free hand, Altarf pulls out the blade and plunges it in again and again, until Slattern releases its hold. It stumbles backward into the Breach, seemingly defeated, but manages to pull Altarf in with it.

“Altarf!”

“Take Kuroko and go!” Midorima instructs as they sink deeper into the Breach. “We’ll deploy the bomb from Altarf.”

“Fuck…”

With a damaged Jaeger that cannot deploy the bomb and an unconscious co-pilot, Kagami was left with no choice. He carries Kuroko and places him back on the platform to be lifted into the escape pod, ejecting it from Echo’s Conn-Pod before getting into his.

“ _Please don’t fail._ ”

“Let’s finish this!” Takao exclaims.

Altarf stabs the sword into Slattern again and twists the blade so that the muscles rupture against the sharp metal. Screeching, the Kaiju lifts its tails in one last attempt and drives it repeatedly into Altarf’s back. It shatters something in the process and Midorima finds it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

“Midorin’s oxygen is down!” Momoi reports anxiously. “It’s at half-capacity!”

“Can you reroute it?” Akashi asks, urgency creeping into his voice. Altarf was their last hope.

“I’m trying!”

“Hold on Shin-chan!”

Takao activates their plasma cannon, aims it at Slattern’s stab wound and empties the clip into its injury. The Kaiju’s scream echoes throughout the waters and its body becomes lifeless in Altarf’s arms. As they fall towards the portal, shocks of electrical waves read Slattern’s genetic code and the portal opens for them to sink in.

“They’re in,” Momoi says, breathless, and Nijimura and Akashi sigh in relief.

As Altarf sinks through the alien environment, Midorima’s vision starts to blur and he feels himself fading away.

_Oxygen maimed. Left hemisphere: critical levels. Operating at 15% capacity._

Takao looks over to Midorima worriedly, who was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

_10% capacity._

He does the only thing he knows is right. He unlocks his own oxygen supply and transfers it to Midorima.

“He’s giving him his oxygen…” Momoi reports in shock.

Takao tries to regulate his breathing as he watches Midorima start breathing properly but his eyes were already closed.

“It’s okay Shin-chan,” Takao says and looks at Midorima’s closed eyes forlornly, grieved that he probably wouldn’t be able to meet those green eyes again. “I can do this on my own.”

Takao swallows thickly. He’s beginning to feel the effects of the lack of oxygen. He bites his lip and he whispers.

“It has been my greatest pleasure to have met you. I love you, Shintarou.”

Takao activates the escape pod and feels his heart clench when Midorima is lifted into the pod.

“Takao-kun,” Momoi’s anxious voice reaches Takao. “You don’t have much time. Deploy the bomb and get out of there now!”

Midorima’s escape pod leaves from Altarf’s Conn-Pod and floats upwards towards safety. Back in the Jaeger, Takao takes a deep breath and firms up his resolution.

“Loccent! I’m deploying the bomb now, and initiating self-destruction.”

He prepares the controls but Altarf’s alarm system rings out in warning, the word ‘Malfunction’ flashing on the screen.

“Shit!”

“What’s going on?” Nijimura demands.

“The trigger’s offline! He needs to do it manually, both deployment and self-destruction!”

Takao wastes no time in unhooking himself from the cords and staggering to the manual trigger. He opens the hatch and grips the handle, twisting and pushing it down. With trembling fingers, Takao sets the countdown for the detonation at T-Minus 60 seconds.

Altarf sinks deeper into the portal and Takao’s feels his chest constricting painfully. He stumbles to the other end and trips, dragging himself to the hatch. He grunts as it takes much more energy to lift the hatch and Takao’s vision blurs by the time he sets the countdown for the self-destruction.

“Takao-kun…please hurry…”

Mustering the last of his energy, Takao heaves himself back onto the platform and locks his feet in, activating the escape pod as the countdown trails off in the background. As he’s lifted into the pod, he feels reality slipping away and the last thing he sees before everything goes to black is Shin-chan.

The countdown continues, and when it reached zero, Takao doesn’t feel the explosion as he lay unconscious in his escape pod. The combined explosions annihilate the Breach, stripping everything in its path away from existence and destroying the portal.

“The Breach has collapsed!” Momoi exclaims as the interface depicts the hologram of the Breach shattering into a million pixels.

Cheers and claps erupt from the Control Room as the mission is deemed successful. But Nijimura doesn’t allow himself to celebrate just yet.

“Send the Jumphawks!”

Technicians scurry off to deploy the helicopters and arrive in time to see one escape pod emerging from the waters of the Pacific Ocean. The glass door flies open to reveal Midorima, whose eyes flutter open as he tries to make sense of the situation. He remembers feeling out of breath and a voice telling him that it’s okay.

Realizing it was Takao, Midorima sits up suddenly and throws his helmet off. He looks around the waters frantically, hoping to see Takao’s escape pod emerge as well. But nothing comes up.

“Where’s Takao’s pod?” Nijimura asks through gritted teeth.

“I’m tracking it but I’m not receiving any vital signs.”

“Kazunari!” Midorima shouts, as if his voice could make Takao appear in front of him. “Kazu!”

He’s out of breath as he continues scanning the waters, but there was no sign of Takao.

No…they were supposed to do so many things together. It shouldn’t end like this!

“Kazu!!”

From behind him, the sound of something surfacing reaches his ears. Midorima spins and his breath catches in his throat when he sees another escape pod floating atop the water. He dives into the sea and swims towards it. Climbing on top of the pod, Midorima sucks in a breath as Takao lay there, eyes closed and still. Urgently, he opens the glass door and removes Takao’s helmet, searching for a pulse.

He doesn’t find it.

“I can’t…I can’t feel his pulse,” he tells the Control Room in a shaky voice. “Kazu…Kazu?”

Midorima gathers Takao in his arms and holds him close, tears threatening to spill.

“Midorin…it could be that the sensors are not working…” Momoi offers.

But Midorima pays no heed, because he cannot feel Takao breathing and that _scares_ him.

“Kazu, please…” he begs, burying his nose into the crook of Takao’s neck. “Don’t leave me.”

He tries hard not to think about a life without Takao, but it’s difficult when it’s his lifeless body that he was clutching in his arms. He couldn’t imagine a life without Takao’s constant presence and teasing, and he couldn’t imagine not waking up to Takao’s face in his, legs tangled with each other’s and the sheets. He still wants to hear Takao’s laugh, wants to see his silver-blue eyes light up at him and he wants a world where Takao was in.

Because a world without was not somewhere he wanted to be.

“ _Don’t leave me._ ”

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Don't you just love a desperate Midorima? I know I do.
> 
> I'm so sorry for killing off MuraHimu T.T but somebody had to die. I wanted it to reflect a bit on the realities of war.


	6. August 2022

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the final chapter! Thank you all so much for supporting this fic of mine, whether you commented, kudo-ed, bookmarked or simply read it. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I had a lot of fun writing it and rewatching Pacific Rim and I'm proud I managed to finish it without taking too long lol. Then, please read on!

**August, 2022**

Midorima takes off his shoes in the entranceway of his house and sighs tiredly. It had been a long day and there was not much comfort in coming back to a quiet apartment. He throws his keys on the coffee table and dumps his bag on the couch, glancing distastefully at the half-empty cup of stale coffee. He really needs to start doing the dishes properly.

Trudging to the bathroom, Midorima unbuttons the collar of his shirt but before he reaches his room, a crashing sound comes from the laundry area. There shouldn’t be anyone home. Frowning, he heads in the direction of the sound, opening the door tentatively.

“Kazunari?” Midorima calls out in surprise.

“Wah!! Shin-chan, you scared me!”

“What are you doing?” he asks as he surveys the pile of miscellaneous items at Takao’s feet.

“I was just…” Takao heaves something out of the store room. “Looking for this!”

He takes out a mat, the kind that are used in dojos.

“We’re getting new students soon and Kuroko’s been saying we need more mats to accommodate larger classes,” Takao explains. “I remember having an extra one so I was looking for it.”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be back until after dinner,” Midorima points out and helps Takao set the heavy mat aside.

“Kuroko let me off early,” he says and grins.

“Do you want to order take-out for dinner then?”

“I thought you hated take-out?”

“Everything in moderation,” Midorima answers stoically and pushes his glasses up his nose.

It makes Takao smirk and he happily agrees with the suggestion.

“Are you going to take a shower?” Takao asks as they leave their laundry area.

“Yes.”

“Let me join you then. I’m sweaty.”

He looks expectantly at his partner and flashes him a cheeky grin. Midorima doesn’t see why not.

“Fine.”

When they’re standing in the shower, lathering soap on each other’s bodies, Takao asks, “So how was school?”

“Hm, good. We’re finally moving into advanced modules in neuroscience.”

“Sexy,” Takao teases and Midorima rolls his eyes but leans into the wet kiss that his lover plants on his lips.

The aftermath of the Kaiju War was nothing short of eventful. Midorima has never experienced such a complicated mix of emotions at one time before. He felt relief, sadness, grief, pride, determination, fear, loss, that it took him a while to make sense of everything and sort his life in order.

A day after the success of Operation Pitfall, a funeral was held for the brave pilots who sacrificed their lives, Murasakibara and Himuro. They were given a gun salute and honoured for their contributions. Midorima remembers Kagami crying, and he hoped to God that it won’t be him next.

Another ceremony was held for the Jaeger pilots, this time in celebration. Each of them received a medal and were hailed as heroes for destroying the Breach and ending the 9-year Kaiju War. Midorima knew it was a happy occasion, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel elated. He remembers receiving Takao’s medal in an engraved box privately after the ceremony, the object feeling heavy in his palms.

Society pieced itself back together again after the War, but Midorima found it difficult to move on when Takao was lying in a hospital, trapped in a coma. He visited him every day without fail, simply sitting by his side, holding his hand and silently begging. His friends tried to tell him that he was harming his health as he had lost a lot of weight in the one month Takao lay in a coma, but Midorima didn’t know what else to do.

Before, his life revolved around keeping Japan safe from the Kaijus and around Takao, but now that the Kaijus are gone, Midorima needed to hold on to the one thing he has left. But it seemed to be slipping away from him, no matter how much he pleaded the heavens, no matter how much he held on to it.

His prayers were answered one day however, when Takao’s eyes flutter open in the middle of the night, his eyes adjusting to the dim light of the hospital ward. Midorima will never forget the tears that flowed freely and the wave of relief when he hears Takao whisper in a dry voice, “Hey Shin-chan…what did I miss?”

He missed a lot in fact. For starters, Midorima had been searching for medical prep schools as a first step in his journey to becoming a neurosurgeon. He’s been saving people in a Jaeger for so long now, he believes he can keep saving people even without it. He wanted to bring people back to their loved ones and he didn’t want people to feel loss anymore. Even if that’s something that will always exist, Midorima was determined to do the most he could.

Now, he was already a full-time medical student in the University of Tokyo, performing well in his classes and passing his exams with flying colours. At twenty-three years of age and a freshman, he wasn’t the youngest in his classes, but he wasn’t the oldest either. The Kaiju War had messed up ages and grade levels and the age gaps in schools were larger, but nobody minded.

The government had given the now-retired Jaeger pilots benefits and they had used it wisely. Although it offered them generously, they only took what they needed. Midorima used the money to fund his studies. Kuroko, deciding that he wanted to teach children, opened a dojo where children could learn the ways of martial arts. It allowed him to be around kids, something he enjoyed, as well as put his skills from his Jaeger days to good use. By now, the dojo was one of the most popular ones in the city, with comprehensive facilities and capable instructors that Kuroko felt he was going to need extra instructors to keep up with the larger classes.

Kagami went on to train to become a firefighter, and was well on his way to becoming the department’s most capable one. He was living with Kuroko in a cosy little apartment not far from both their workplaces, after he finally mustered up the courage to confess to his co-pilot, who told him that he’d been waiting for a really long time and that if it wasn’t for his concussion during the mission, he would have kissed him senseless in front of national television when the Breach was sealed.

Aomine joined the civil service as well, training to be a police officer. He quickly earned a reputation for being brash, yet effective and was the number one go-to person if you needed someone to play bad cop during an interrogation. Kise passed his pilot exams with minimal effort and became the youngest person to start piloting after completing his training. He figured that since he was good at piloting a Jaeger, he might as well transfer those skills to the airline industry. He was always in the air but when he didn’t have a flight scheduled, Kuroko tried to organize a meeting.

Akashi didn’t need the benefits from the government, since he came from a wealthy family anyway. Not wanting to rebuild his father’s company without gaining a proper education, Akashi enrolled into the prestigious Keio University to pursue a degree. He manged to persuade Furihata to enrol into the same university, since they offered a degree in journalism as well.

Momoi found herself scouted by a multinational company to work as an analyst and was promised that they would train her as an associate before converting her to a full-time staff. She jumped at the opportunity and although the work was tiring, the challenge made her feel it was worthwhile.

Everyone seemed to be moving forward just fine, and when Takao woke up from his coma, he felt disoriented and lost, even though Midorima was there with him. He only just finished high school when he lost his parents and never had the opportunity to find out exactly what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

However, Kuroko suggested to come work with him at the dojo, since they were in need of instructors and Takao was a very capable sparring partner in their Jaeger days. Not minding the suggestion and not knowing what else to do, Takao agreed and he was glad that Kuroko made such an offer, because he enjoyed his time at the dojo. He was a great instructor; his patience, humour, and approachable character made him popular with the students. That, and he was generally good with kids as he soon realized.

Midorima had bought a small apartment using his remaining funds without Takao’s knowledge and asked him (more like demanded) to stay with him under the excuse that he could take care of him. But Takao recovered quickly and he was more than okay now, still, Midorima never told him to leave. They’ve been staying with each other for close to a year, and Takao enjoyed a domestic life with his Shin-chan.

So yes, things were finally in place and everything was right again. He’s got a long road ahead of him, he’s only twenty-three after all and the Kaiju War deprived him of a lot of experiences that he plans to collect. But for now, Takao relishes in the feel of Midorima’s skin under his lips as they lay on their bed, in their home.

He kisses Midorima’s warm neck and trails his lips up, nipping and licking the sensitive skin.

“Don’t leave marks,” Midorima warns, voice low and heady. “I’ve got school.”

“I’ll try my best,” Takao says mischievously and kisses Midorima on the mouth.

His hands roam down Midorima’s bare chest and rest at his hips. Smirking into their kiss, Takao rocks his hips into Midorima’s, making sure his lover feels the hardness under his boxer briefs. It makes Midorima moan and Takao takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in, licking the inside of Midorima’s mouth and dragging his tongue across his.

Midorima’s grip on Takao tightens and he’s breathing heavily by the time they break the kiss, completely enamoured and hungry for more.

“God, you’re so hot you know that,” Takao whispers, voice almost a growl.

Midorima flushes under Takao’s eager eyes and in his embarrassment, flips them over in one swift motion. Takao laughs as his back hits the sheets, amused at his boyfriend’s tendency to dominate in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He slides his arms around Midorima’s back as he plants hungry kisses over Takao’s chest and shoulder.

Takao moans as Midorima’s tongue flicks across his nipple and he feels his underwear grow tighter. Midorima’s kisses are urgent and demanding and he feels like his body is on fire. No matter how many times they’ve done this, no matter how many times he holds Takao in his arms, knowing that he’s here and he’s safe, Midorima can never stop being grateful.

His voice is firm as he says in between kisses, “I love you Kazunari.”

Takao stills beneath him and he continues, “I’m not saying it in the heat of the moment.”

Midorima kisses Takao’s jaw before he withdraws and meets Takao’s eyes, repeating his previous declaration with as much conviction.

“I love you.”

Takao smiles up at Midorima and cups his cheek, bringing him down for a slow kiss. When they pull apart, Takao repeats the statement that Midorima never got the chance to hear.

“It has been my greatest pleasure to have met you. I love you, Shintarou.”

When they kiss again, slow and sweet, they both think, _“Yes, this is it._

_This is the future I wanted.”_

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it and thank you once again for reading. But that's not the end of me! I'll still be updating my MidoTaka oneshot collection, As Fate Would Have It. See you!


End file.
